


Away

by BayleyWinchester



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, M/M, Neglect, Physical Abuse, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Road Trips, Running Away, Soft Richie Tozier, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Swearing, shitty parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-12-13 15:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester
Summary: "Who’s ready to run away with us to the sunny, beautiful, not-fucking-Derry LA!”~~-~~It had been Eddie's idea and, truthfully, he had planned to do it alone. He'd send letters back to his friends and forever miss them but he never expected this.Who could expect all of his friends would join him in his search for someplace that he could actually call home. (Spoiler; he finds it in a really, really, cheesy way.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! New Reddie fic with a whole heap of love and tropes and the losers being best friends!! 
> 
> TW:: All of the kids have some kind of messed up relationship with their parents. Abuse (physical and emotional), neglect and just shitty parents all have a part. Please be warned and read the notes before a chapter, which will have a more detailed explanation of what's to come as these concepts will be explored. 
> 
> [This coming chapter has mentions of emotional abuse and neglect from Eddie and Richie respectively]

It was Eddie’s idea. Sweet, spitfire but scared Eddie Spaghetti. Out of all the losers Richie would have never guessed that his Eddie, his darling Eddie, would be the one who suggested it. 

They had been sitting in Richie’s car, just the two of them, when he spoke the words the had changed Richie’s and all of the Losers lives. They were sitting outside Eddie’s house; stopping to drop Eddie home. It was the worst part of the day. And not because they were separated (don’t get them wrong: they hated that as well) but it was the fact that both of them knew what was going to happen to Eddie once he walked inside. 

The two of them, because it was always the two of them, had been sitting in the car for a few minutes before he spoke. He said it with such conviction that Richie had no choice but to believe him. To agree. To follow. 

“I’m running away.”

Richie couldn’t respond for a moment. That was new. “You don’t tell people when you’re going to run away. It’s supposed to be a secret”

“Yeah, I know.”

“So why are you telling me?” 

Eddie had shrugged, leaning over and kissing Richie on the check. God, Richie could remember when Eds had panic attacks over accidental hand brushes. Now, look at him. “I couldn’t not tell you, Rich, I’ve told you everything since I was six years old. I’m going on Friday night. The bus leaves Derry at 10 pm.”

Friday. Three days. 

“Where are you going?”

“Somewhere where no one knows my name.”

“That sounds like somewhere I want to be.”

The smile that graced Eddie’s face had been enough for Richie. 

If it had been anyone else Richie would have tried to convince them to stay. And if they were dead set on leaving then he would cherish his three days with them. But Eddie wasn't anyone, was he? By the time Richie had thought of what to say back his Eds was already gone, trekking up to his front door. Sonia would be standing behind it, ready to yell and cry and scream about her baby and how he was a complete disappointment or whatever bullshit she was on today. At least Eddie didn’t listen to her as much now. Richie’s parents were lazy and often forgot they even had a son but at least they weren’t mean like Eddie’s. 

Anyway, Richie couldn’t let Eddie go. The moment Richie had seen the smaller boy - their first day of grade one (Eddie hadn’t gone to pre-K because his mother was, as Richie had put it once, bat-shit crazy with a side helping of insane) - and his entire world had shifted, flipped. Stan and Bill were his friends and Richie really cared about them (and then later; Bev and Ben and Mike as well). But they weren’t Eddie. Richie could leave them behind if he had to. Richie would die before he let Eddie get on that bus without him. 

So, Richie went home and he packed a bag. Maybe Eddie would change his mind. Maybe they’d wait until they’d graduated high school. Maybe their friends would convince them to stay. Maybe Eddie wouldn’t want Richie to come anyway. None of that mattered though, did it? Not really.

~~

The next morning Richie picked Eddie up, just like every morning. Sonia was standing on the porch, openly glaring. Richie waved and she went inside. “I really think she likes me,” he said once Eddie was in the car. 

“Oh yeah, you’re her favourite kid in the whole wide world.”

“So, why are you running away?” Richie asked as if it was a completely normal thing to say.

“Sick of your dumb jokes.”

“Then why did you tell me you were going to go? Ha, checkmate.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Couldn’t leave without -”

“What?” Richie asked when Eddie paused. “Saying goodbye?”

“No. Not that. Just, telling you. I needed you to know.”

“Sounds gay.”

“It is.”

“Nice.”

That got a laugh. Thank God. Eddie looked so fucking sad. It was hard for Richie to see, it physically hurt to see his Eds looking like that. Downturned eyebrows, pouting lips and downcasted, misty eyes. It wasn’t okay. Smiling, laughing and happy Eddie was the Eddie that Richie wanted to see. 

“My mother told me that I was selfish last night. I don’t know why she thinks I am but she’s right.”

“Your mother has never been right about anything, ever.”

“I told you because I wanted you to come with me.”

“Kinda figured that one out. I’m flattered but I don’t think I could leave Mrs K behind, you know?”

Breathing like he needed patience Eddie shook his head. “Why do I want you to run away with me?”

“Because I’m your favourite kid in the whole wide world. Duh.”

“I don’t expect you to come,” Eddie said after a moment. “I mean, I kind of sprang it on you.”

“You definitely sprang it on me last minute,” Richie nodded.

“Sorry.” 

Richie shrugged, “I went home and packed.”

Eddie smiled at his lap. “Really?” 

“My parents are no Mrs K but they’re not awesome. At least your mom is hot.”

“Beep beep.”

“And,” Richie continued in stride. “I love you more I love them.”

“Do you think it’s dumb?” Eddie asked as the pulled into the school parking lot. Mike’s car was already there - rest of the losers probably as well. “Running away at sixteen, before we’ve even graduated high school? No money, no ideas?” 

There was a park next to Mike’s truck that Richie could pull into. He didn’t answer until he had turned his car off. This was the longest - somewhat - serious conversation he had had in a long time. “Yeah, it probably is. But I don’t give to fucks about that. I would rather live some shitty life with you anywhere other than Derry then spend the next two years watching you waste away under your bitch of a mother and living in this shit hole. Plus I have some money.” 

“Truly, you don’t have to come.”

“Sounds like you’re trying to get rid of me.”

“No, I can promise you that I’m not.” 

A knock on his window pulled them out of the conversation. Beverly was standing there, still rapping on the pane. Richie opened his door on her. It was a practised move and she was able to jump back so it never touched her. “What are you two talking about. You both look like you’re discussing taxes or something.”

“We’ve got to work out something,” Eddie lied smoothly. “We’ll tell you at lunch.” 

“Oh god, you’re not pregnant are you?” Bev asked, causing Richie to crack up. 

“Who’s pregnant?” Stan asked as the other losers joined them. 

“Eddie is!” 

The boy in question rolled his eyes and grabbed his and Richie’s bag. “You guys are so funny.”

“I know!” Richie cheered, Eddie rolled his eyes again. Win. 

A few minutes later saw all of them walking down the school halls, first period they were all split up. Which meant that Richie only had a moment to say what he needed to say. Luckily the losers didn’t think anything of the two of them whispering to each other. “You know that they’d come with us.”

Eddie looked confused for a second before it dawned on him. “Yeah, I guess I know that.”

“We should tell them at least. So it’s not a surprise on Saturday morning.” 

“Yeah.” A pause. “When did you become so sensible?” 

Richie grinned. “When my boyfriend decided that we are going to run away in three days I guess. We should go to California so I can become a famous comedian.”

“LA?”

“I can’t wait to see you in LA. I bet Bev would love it there.”

“Richie we can’t ask them to leave.”

“Eds, we’re all losers for a reason, right? Maybe they want to that change as well.”

Eddie didn’t answer until they were outside his class. “Please stop being so sensible, it’s making me confused.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be cracking jokes by lunch.”

“You better be, if you want to be a famous comedian.”

“Oi, trashmouth, you coming?” Stan called from a few steps down the hallway.

“I’ll see you later,” Richie said. “I am going to miss Mrs K though.”

“Beep beep fucker.” 

~~

The period before lunch Richie was with Stan and Mike. The period before that he was with Eddie, it was the only period before lunch they were together. Running away hadn’t come up once throughout the whole hour. Everything was scary normal. After history with Stan and Mike Richie, like always, meet up with Eddie before going to the cafeteria. And, like most days, the losers were already at their table. 

Almost as soon as they were sitting down (Eddie brought his own lunch because he couldn’t stand the school’s and Richie had followed along after a few weeks of buying lunch without Eddie beside him) Bev was on them. 

“I can assure you that Eddie is not pregnant,” Richie said. “Mrs K on the other hand.”

“Can you please stop joking about my mother?” 

“I’m practising for the future.”

“You need some new material.” 

Bill cut in; “f-future?” 

“I’m going to be a comedian,” Richie replied. “Eddie and I are going to move to LA and I’m going to get rich. Richie Rich. And Eds is going to be my trophy husband.”

“Don’t call me Eds.”

“So you complain about the name but not the trophy-husband thing?” Mike asked, grinning from ear to ear. Eddie shrugged casing Mike and Ben to laugh. 

“When are you two going to LA then? Because I know I am leaving this place the minute I can,” Stan said, with as much conviction as he had. All of the losers nodded their agreement quickly. Bev recounted how many days there were to go. Richie sent a look to Eddie who rolled his eyes and looked away. It was so common that none of the losers thought anything of it. Stan continued, “fuck Derry.”

Richie and Eddie shared another look, this one the losers caught. Eddie nodded. “That’s what we were talking about in the car.”

“About you two going to LA?” Bev clarified, continuing when they both nodded. “I was hoping for something a bit more exciting. You two are always so dramatic.” 

“We’re leaving on Friday,” Richie said casually. Like he was discussing the weather. “Is that dramatic enough?” 

Bev laughed, nodding. “Totally dramatic -” 

“- Very LA,” Richie finished. 

“You’re s-serious?” Bill asked, looking at them dumbfounded. 

Eddie nodded, “I’ve been thinking about it for a while. I,” he took a breath. “I can’t live with my mother anymore. And anywhere in Derry is with her.”

“And Richie?” Stan asked.

“Sounds fun.”

“You’re running away because it sounds fun?” Stan asked, eyebrows raised. 

Richie sighed, “why do I have to be serious today! No, I’m running away with Eddie because I love him and don’t love Derry fucking Maine.”

“Road trip to LA,” Bev said with a smile. “It does sound fun.”

Stan nodded, “I’ve never been that far west.” 

“W-when do w-we leave?” Bill asked.

“No,” Eddie shook his head furiously. “You can’t decide to run away on a whim because I’m doing it. You can’t ruin your lives because it sounds fun.”

Ben smiled, “for some reason, I doubt you argued that hard with Richie. Eddie, we wouldn’t go if we didn’t want to.”

“I didn’t argue with Richie because he’s so fucking stubborn,” Eddie pressed on ignoring Richie’s small shout of ‘hey!’. “I don’t want you to get to LA and figure out that you’ve just made the worst mistake of your life.”

“Eddie,” Bev said softly. Her eyes looking wiser than ever before. “I’ve wanted to get the fuck out of Derry since I got here, and I was born here. But I never wanted to run away, I wanted to run towards. If we go together, all of us, then we’re not even running away. We’re running with.” 

“Besides,” Mike said, “you can’t stop us.” 

“No, you can’t,” Richie nodded. “My car, my rules. Who’s ready to run away with us to the sunny, beautiful, not-fucking-Derry LA!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of abusive and neglectful parents (not very detailed) and some effects of Eddie's childhood. 
> 
> Mention of suicide/the threat of suicide.

As soon as Richie’s car had left Derry Eddie started shaking. And then he was laughing.

Richie, who was holding his hand over the centre console, grinned. He was known as the prankster, the joker; the ADHD one who could never shut up or sit still. But right now? He had never felt calmer. Watching the love of his life laugh like he had never laughed because they were finally on their way out of their hell-hole of a town. It was the best music Richie had ever heard. Better still when Beverly joined in a second later, and then Bill and Mike, and then Stan and Ben. 

“Are we actually going to Hollywood?” Beverly asked once the laughter died down. 

“Richie’s idea,” Eddie replied.

“That didn’t answer the question,” Richie pointed out. Eddie rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that’s where I want to go.”

Bill looked happy at the suggestion, “nu-no one is g-g-going to nu-know who I-I am.”

“Exactly,” Richie nodded. 

“Hey, Richie?” Stan asked from the middle row of seats, where he was pressed between Mike and Bill (Eddie had given Richie a look when they saw that. Those three had complained that they had taken too long to get together (and they had become a thing when they were twelve) but here they were. All pinning and no one ever said anything). “What did you tell your parents?” 

“Good question,” Richie muttered and he felt Eddie squeeze his hand. “I told them the truth, that we were going to LA.”

Mike whistled, “and they let you go?” 

“Yeah, they didn’t really care. Makes it easier for me. What about you, Mike? What did you tell your granddad?” 

“Left him a note,” Mike admitted getting a ‘same’ response from everyone else in the car. “I couldn’t tell him to his face so I just left. I said that I couldn’t stand Derry and needed to get out.”

Smiling softly, Bill nodded. “I s-said the s-s-same thing. Th-That I couldn’t b-be in the house anymore and nu-needed to leave. I promised I’d c-c-call t-th-them once I g-g-got s-somewhere s-s-safe, but, wh-who knows?”

“I told them that I’d be safe but I had to do this and that I was sorry,” Stan said quietly. 

“I said the same thing as Mike. That my friends were more important to me than anything else and I needed to go with them.” 

“That’s so sweet Ben,” Bev said causing Ben’s eyes to light up. Richie rolled his eyes at Eddie. How were they the only ones who were tighter? “My note just said ‘bye’. “I didn’t say anything else. Fuck my dad, he’s a piece of shit.”

“Amen, sister,” Richie cheered; lightening the mood in the car. 

Bill was the one to ask, speaking from behind Richie and looking straight to his friend. “W-what about yu-you, Eddie?” He wasn’t being mean. Wasn’t trying to start anything. Was probably worried about his friend - his straight-laced friend who had decided to run away one random Friday. Didn’t matter, though. It still caused Eddie’s breath to catch in his throat. Stupid fake asthma. Eddie’s hand tightened his Richie’s hand. 

By some stroke of luck, a song came on in the pause that followed. Richie cheered; he could use this so fucking easily. “It’s our song, Eds!”

“Ugh, don’t.”

Richie didn’t stop, going in and singing the beginning line as loud as he could. As soon as the others caught on everyone was singing. Serenading the pouting boy in the passenger seat. “Eddie, my love. I love you so-o!” 

“I hate all of you.” 

“How I've waited for you you'll never know. Please, Eddie, don't make me wait too long!” 

For the rest of the song, Eddie ‘put it up with it’. Pouting the entire time. Hiding the smile that was on his face. His friends were so fucking dumb. But it was so fucking nice. Parents and notes and running away forgotten for just three minutes while the entire group teased Eddie in one of the nicest ways possible. His smile grew when Bev tried to hit a high note and Ben tried to play the air drums and Bill pretended to play the trombone. They were all such idiots but they were his idiots. 

Eddie looked up at the moon, high in the sky now. They had left town at nine, not having to wait for the bus but having to wait until their parents were asleep. Richie and Eddie had ditched school together, going straight to the Quarry and by mid-morning everyone was there. Happily talking about the fonder memories of their time in Derry and even happier to discuss the new memories they could create. 

Everyone else had gone home at three, to keep up appearances. Richie fell asleep on with head-on Eddie’s lap and his body on a rock instead. Which meant he was already rested and had promised he was fine to drive through the night when Mike would take over in the morning. It was their plan to drive non-stop until they reached Hollywood. 

“I’ve never been to LA,” Beverly said after the song had ended. “I can’t wait.”

“Have any of us been?” Ben asked. 

“Richie and I have never left Derry,” Eddie muttered. 

Stan shrugged. “I went to see family in Utah once. That wasn’t very fun though.” 

Bill and Mike shook their heads silently. “I mean I lived in Richmond before but I never really went anywhere else.”

“LA is going to be so fucking awesome,” Richie said suddenly. “I mean, Eds is going to have to deal with a whole lot of people and like, germs or whatever. But it’s going to be awesome. We can go to the beach. I can get famous.”

“Don’t call me that. And anyway, I won’t have attacks.”

“Eddie spaghetti, baby,” Richie shakes his head. “You’re getting better but yesterday you made me open a door because the handle looked old.”

“How many people do you think have touched that?!”

“So you made me, your beautiful boyfriend, open it? What if I got sick? I bet you’d feel pretty shitty then.”

“No, because then I wouldn’t be sick.” 

“Why are you so mean to me? I am literally the nicest person ever.”

“You wouldn’t even open that door for me! That’s not nice.”

Stan clapped his hands loudly. “Okay, can you two please shut the fuck up.”

“Suddenly I am regretting coming,” Bev agreed. 

“Ha-ha,” Richie rolled his eyes. Suddenly slipping into a dumb, stereotypical, surfer accent. “LA is going to be totally rad my dudes. Absolutely bitchin’ bros!” 

“I don’t want to live there,” Stan said. “No surfers.”

“My main man Stan-”

Richie was cut off by Bill asking; “I-i th-thought t-that was Ed-Ed-E-Eddie?” 

“Eds is my main hoe, Stan is my main man. Bev is my main bitch and good old mrs K is my main-”

“Beep beep,” Eddie rolled his eyes. “I’m trying to forget she exists which is going to be hard if you keep referencing her.” 

“Oh, but I can’t keep my runaway thoughts away from the lovely lady,” Richie replied in a very bad southern belle accent. 

“Why do you insist on talking?” Stan asked causing everyone in the car bar Richie to erupt into laughter. Richie stuck his tongue out the other boy. 

Before anyone could reply Eddie blurted out, without really thinking; “I came out as gay, explained that I was dating Richie and also I called my mother a bitch and told her that I would kill myself before I went back to Derry.”

“Jesus,” Mike was the first to reply out of all of them. Aside from Richie’s little encouraging smile as Eddie spoke. “Wonder how she took it?”

“I’m going to say badly,” Richie answered when Eddie didn’t. “I also left dear old Mrs K a note.”

“Oh no,” Stan whispered. Richie ignored him in favour of watching Eddie smile. He hadn’t known but had guessed that he had done it. “What did you say?” 

Richie grinned, “that I love her son, that I was going to take care of her son and that she was a fat bitch who couldn’t see how awesome eds is. Also, I told her that we were through and I would no longer be sneaking into her room in order to fuck her.”

There was silence for about five seconds before everyone in the car erupted. Some simply laughing, others asking what the fuck is wrong with Richie. This, that right there, were the memories that all of them longed to create. New stories they could hold that didn’t involve Derry and their stupid fucking lives there. 

~~

By one in the morning, everyone was asleep aside from Richie. The music was low and on some strange indie radio station. Richie found himself enjoying it. He also found himself falling asleep, rather quickly. They had only just reached Worcester but Richie was already finding himself blinking for seconds at a time. And dying just after they left Maine wasn’t on the plan. 

Richie found a deserted car park off of the highway, a closed bakery and open gas station where the only things around them. Aside from the other car that was parked with someone sleeping in the front. Perfect. Richie pulled in, made sure all the windows were up and the doors were locked (he was stupid sure but he didn’t want their meagre cash and few belongings to get snatched. Or to get murdered in the middle of nowhere Massachusetts. That was worse than Derry.) and reclined his seat a little. 

Beverly stirred in the far back row, looking over at Richie and blinking slowly. He waved, staying silent. Both of them were asleep before a minute had passed. 

~~

Everyone woke at sunrise. It was hard not to when the sun was right in their eyes. It was also hard because Richie was really fucking loud. And so was Eddie. “I thought you said that you were fine to drive all night.”

“I’m always up for all night.”

“You pulled over, dipshit. Your stamina is clearly lacking.”

“Please, you know fully that my stamina is fucking amazing,” Richie scoffed loudly. Eddie turned to look at everyone else and shook his head, his eyes fake sad. Richie groaned and swatted at his boyfriend as the others laughed. “Whatever, you can all shut up now. We’re in Massachusetts in case you were wondering.”

“You couldn’t even get us to New York?” Stan scoffed, “weak.”

Eddie laughed at the insult towards his boyfriend. “What are we doing now then?” 

“It’s thirteen hours to Chicago,” Ben said from the backseat. 

“Why do you know that?” Richie asked. 

“I’ve looked at a map before.”

Richie nodded, “Chicago sounds good but I’ve got to piss first. And I could go with some food.”

“Want to see if we can steal something from the gas station?” Beverly asked. 

“Sure,” Richie nodded. “Bill you go and ask a question, that should give us a good half an hour.”

“Fu-fuck you.”

Ever the idiot, Richie finger gunned at his friend. All of them knew he was joking; Bev and Richie had been doing this in Derry since they were kids. None of them needed to get involved. But they would because it meant they could take more. And right not more was better. But Bev and Richie were good, only being caught once in the almost four years since they had started. All of the Losers filed out of the car; groaning as they stood up for the first time in almost ten hours. 

The bakery wasn’t open yet and the gas station’s employee was the same one from the night before. Even better. People coming off the night shift were always tired. They almost made it easy for them to steal something. Behind the gas station were the bathrooms, looking like any gross bathroom. Eddie damn near whimpered. His hands felt tight by his sides and his eyes burned. 

Not just with anxiety - which was definitely there - but seething hot anger. His friends could go in there. His friends could use the bathroom. Sure they might complain and they knew it was gross but they could do it. Not for the first time, he cursed his mother. She had made him like this. A sixteen-year-old who couldn’t even use a bathroom because he could practically see the germs. The diseases that were lurking. The mere idea of going any closer was making him feel sick to his stomach. Which in turn lead to more anxiety; what happens if he was actually sick? What if his mother was right? 

It had only been a few seconds since Eddie had laid his eyes on the death trap. No one had moved. Another second went by before Richie made a noise, reaching into the backpack slung over his shoulder. He pulled out a packet of anti-disinfect wipes and a bottle of hand sanitizer. This wasn’t the first time Richie had amazed his boyfriend, but Eddie was still astounded by the care that Richie could show him. 

Five minutes and nearly thirty wipes later saw the entire group going into the gas station. It was a simple plan. Eddie and Bill were going to go and buy some water, and then Stan and Mike would get some food. While that was happening Richie, Ben and Bev would be walking around. Ben wouldn’t steal anything while Richie and Bev did. As soon as the others had finished buying their stuff they’d join simply walking around. Distracting the cashier enough that they could slip things into their bags. 

Perfect plan that would see them all the way to LA.


	3. Chapter 3

“Where are you guys going?” The middle-aged lady asked, ringing up Eddie and Bill’s ten bottles of water and a new pack of wipes. “Little young to be all alone, don’t you think?” 

“Oh, we’re going on a road trip,” Eddie replied. He heard Bev trip over, causing the lady to look towards her. That meant that Richie was currently stuffing his bag with something. 

“That sounds nice,” she said once she looked back at them. 

Bill nodded, “w-we-we’ve b-b-b-been planning th-this f-f-for a long t-t-time.”

“I remember those kinds of trips,” she muttered softly as if thinking back to her childhood days. Eddie wanted to laugh. He very much doubted she did something like they were all doing. They handed her their cash (why was water so fucking expensive?) and she handed back a little bit too much change. It was unknown if this was an accident or not but none of them really cared. Money’s money and they needed it. 

Stan and Mike stepped up behind them, arms filled with snacks. They dumped them on the counter while Bill and Eddie went to help their other friends. Eddie stood so he was blocking Richie from her view, chatting about the next rotation of drivers while he pocketed some bags of candy. 

“You bought more wipes,” Richie pointed out. 

“Yeah, the packet you got is nearly empty.”

“I’m not a very serious person,” Richie prefaced and ignored Eddie’s look. “But, god, okay, you don’t have to get over everything she told you in a night. It might take a while before you’re better. And that’s okay.”

“For someone who is so serious, you sure do have some wise words.”

“It’s weird, Mrs K was never a germ freak when I-”

“Beep beep. You ruined it.” 

Richie bumped his hip against Eddie’s. “Remember when we first meet? That would have made you use your inhaler for your fake asthma. But now? You’ve already come a long way.”

“It’s fine Richie. I’m okay.”

“I saw how you looked at those bathrooms. And, to be honest, I’m not super upset I had to clean them because they were really fucking gross. Like, really bad. And that’s coming from me.”

“They were,” Mike said as he walked past, Stan in tow. “We’re done.”

Bev and Ben were right behind them and Bill was already near the door. “‘right, pip pip cheerio! Let’s go my good fellow’s!” Richie clapped, his fake English voice ringing out around the shop. 

“You’re getting better at that,” Ben said.

“It’s because he never stops practising,” Eddie muttered. 

From the counter, the lady laughed. “You kids remind me of me and my friends when we were young. Here, my treat; you can take something out of the hot food cabinet. Breakfast’s on me.”

“Are you sure?” Stan asked, all of them already moving over to the stand. She nodded, smiling at them. “Thank you so much.” They almost felt bad for taking stuff. Bev and Ben were quick to grab sausage muffins, beep-beeping Richie before he spoke. Bill, Stan and Mike got a croissant, wedges and a turkey sub with the promise of sharing between the three of them. Richie watched Eddie stare at the food, looking kind of pale.

“Is there anything you’re happy to eat in there?”

Eddie shook his head. 

“What if I douse it in hand sanitizer?” 

“No thank you. Idiot.” 

“How do you call me idiot so fondly? It’s amazing.” 

“It’s my talent,” Eddie replied. 

Richie smiled, grabbing himself a breakfast muffin. Turning his charm up (it annoyed all of them when he was able to do it and woo adults who didn’t know him) he asked: “excuse me, not to push our luck, but my friend here is, uh, crazy scared of everything. Can he have a protein bar that’s in a wrapper or something?” 

She was still smiling, watching them. Borderline creepy according to Richie. But she was nice and nodded. Letting Eddie get a bag of trail mix. Yelling their ‘thank you’s they walked out of the store as quickly as they could without looking weird. None of them liked standing in there for any length of time. “Well,” Richie said once they were sitting in the car. “I’m calling a win.”

“Fuck yeah,” Bev opened her bag one-handed, showing how many things she had picked up. 

“Plus a free breakfast,” Mike said handing Richie a wedge. Ben and Bev both took one. He didn’t offer Eddie one. 

“We should stay here and go back in later tonight,” Richie said, “hope she gives us free dinner.”

“Or we could send Eddie into places, pretend he’s some lost and starving nine year old,” Bev shrugged. 

“What the fuck?” He spluttered around a handful of nuts. Richie and Stan both laughed at Bev’s out there statement. Crazy that he wasn’t allergic to them like his mother had said his entire life. “We’re not doing that.”

Richie grinned, “if we were starving you wouldn't go and get us food?” 

“I’d get food for my friends; Bill and Ben and Mike.”

“Harsh,” Mike laughed at Richie.

“S-s-s-sucks t-to be you.”

“You can all fuck off,” Richie muttered. 

~~

They made it to Albany before stopping, and then Buffalo. All of them took turns driving aside from Eddie who had only had lessons from Richie twice and was not happy to drive on such a busy road - he also didn’t have a license where everyone else had at least a permit. Bill drove for about half an hour before turning into a parking bay and promising ‘nu-never f-fu-fu-ucking again’. Stan was a surprisingly good driver, as was Mike and Ben. Beverly was far to fast and reckless and by popular vote was banned from driving again (only Richie had voted to let her continue and had winked at her when the vote had happened). 

At four-thirty they rolled into Cleveland. Their car was sorely lacking in gas and all of them needed to go to the bathroom again. At six they were back on the road again, still heading west. Mike was driving again, Richie and Eddie sleeping in the very back so they could take over the night shift, and hopefully make it through the night this time. No one wanted to wake up in an abandoned parking lot again; it was freaky. 

“I wa-want to c-call my p-parents,” Bill said. He was sitting in the front, beside Mike and didn’t speak until he was sure Eddie was asleep. It was a touchy subject for him right now. 

“That’s probably a good idea,” Mike said. “I mean, I left a note but I’m sure my grandparents want to talk to me.” 

“I’m surprised we’re not missing children yet,” Stan replied. 

Beverly laughed, “I’m not calling my dad.”

“You don’t have to,” Ben replied softly, meant for her but heard by all.

“O-okay, wh-when are you t-t-t-t-t fuck! T-two g-going t-t-to be a c-couple?” 

“Us?” Beverly asked, fake laughter accompanying the question. Bill nodded and Ben blushed, Stan winked at Bill. “What do you mean?” 

“We're not idiots,” Mike scoffed. 

“Well we could say the same thing about you three,” Beverly shot back, her cheeks warm. 

That shut them up. Bill turned the stereo up slightly, Bev and Ben laughing lightly. All five of them stopped talking; turning into themselves to think about what had been suggested in the quick conversation. Yes, Ben really liked Bev (not that he had said anything, and he wouldn’t until he thought she thought the same thing) and Bev was always happy to be around Ben (she could hardly work out regular feelings right now). Stan had crushes on both of them (which was weird, right? Two people?), Mike had always liked Bill and Stan more (was it more than what he had thought?), and Bill was still reeling after Gerogie but the two of them meant more to him than any of the others (he loved all the Losers but it was different with Stan and Mike). 

It was a while before they spoke next but when they did it was back to normal. People insulting others, laughing at dumb jokes. It was easy to tell when Eddie and Richie woke up; Eddie pulling the blanket off his boyfriend causing Richie to bitch in a some-what decent surfer dude voice. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Eddie said as he pulled the blanket closer to him. It was dark out now, coming up to eleven at night. 

“Pull over, Mikey, I can drive now,” Richie said. “And I need to get out of this fucking car, Eds is annoying me.”

“I’m annoying you? You stole the blanket constantly.”

“Payback, you did it all the time at your house.” 

“Yeah, but you’d steal my pillow!”

Stan rolled his eyes, “how do you steal a pillow?” 

“Easily,” Richie replied. “So, what did you five talk about while Eds and I were catching up on our beauty sleep.”

“You need it. And don’t -”

“Call me that,” Richie interrupted with a hand wave. Eddie stuck his tongue out. “Did you confess your undying love while we were sleeping?” The awkward laugh gave the answer away pretty quickly. “Oh, shit, which couple. Throuple? Is that what you are?”

“We aren’t anything,” Mike replied. “No one confessed their undying love, sorry.”

Richie groaned. “Oh good, we get to keep watching the lovefest happening.”

“You are literally spooning Eddie right now,” Beverly replied. Richie shrugged, she was right and he wasn’t about to argue with her. “Oh shit! Mike pullover!” 

He did as he was told, everyone's face lighting up when they saw what Bev had seen. A really cool looking playground. As soon as the car had stopped doors were being flung open and they were piling out. Beverly and Richie were gone, straight to the roundabout. Stan and Bill ended up on swings, trying to go higher than the other. Ben and Mike were trying to see how many pull-ups they could do on their bars - track and working on the farm had made them both strong. And Eddie started throwing bark at Richie and Bev as they went as fast as they could go. 

After a few minutes, everyone had made their way over to watch Mike and Ben, cheering loudly as they hit twenty and then thirty. 

“Do you think this is going to do anything?” Eddie whispered to Richie, who laughed but shook his head. Bev and then Bill and Stan where clearly thirsting over their respective crushes. It was funny to watch. “Shouldn’t you go and try, you know, to impress me?”

“I don’t need to impress you, I’m already dating you.”

“What happens if I get bored?”

Richie switched into this English accent, “you can’t. I’m the least boring ‘chap this side of Maine!”

“Want to see who gets higher on the swings?”

“Absolutely, I have no fears so it’s going to be me.”

“I know for a fact that you’re afraid of werewolves. You almost cried when we watched that movie. Whatever it was called.” 

They reached the swings, Eddie only pausing a little before touching the chain. “Yeah, well that has nothing to do with swing sets, does it?” 

“What doesn’t?” Bev asked. She had followed them, standing in the baby swing and swaying slightly. 

“Richie is afraid of werewolves,” Eddie replied. 

“Fair enough,” Bev nodded. “Creepy motherfuckers.” 

Eddie was slightly ahead in the swing, or he was until Richie grabbed his chain and threw the entire swing to the side. Eddie shrieked and started trying to hit Richie as they went past each other. Richie started trying to kick his boyfriend back. Neither of them tried to slow down as this went on. “Are you two ever tired of being childish?” Stan asked as Richie kicked Eddie’s hand. 

“We’ve got to keep the relationship fresh,” Richie replied before wincing when Eddie landed a hit on his head. “You’ll understand once you’ve been with someone as long as we have.”

“You’ve been together for four years, that’s hardly impressive,” Stan replied. 

“Rude,” Richie said. 

“He’s not wrong,” Eddie shrugged, still swinging at his boyfriend. They were going the same height as each other now. 

“You’re both literally children. Why the hell did we follow these bastards out of Maine?” Bev asked.

Richie made a face, “you’re in a baby swing right now and you refuse to admit your feelings for hot-boy-Ben. You're just as childish.” 

“At least her crush does pull-ups to impress her!” Eddie said as he pushed Richie’s swing so it faulted. “You stole my ice cream and threw mud at me.”

“I threw mud at you so you could get over your hatred of mud. And yes, I did steal your ice cream but I didn’t like my flavour and you had a better one!” 

“How do you think you’re justified right now?” 

Stan sighed, stepping forward so he was in the middle of the swings and grabbed both of the swings. Both of them jolted to a stop, Richie almost falling off. Eddie laughed at his boyfriend, the laugher turning to shrieks when Richie started chasing him around, threatening to throw him in the (very dirty) paddling pool. The others watched as it happened, laughing along with their friends. 

Until a man with a flashlight and very bright orange came storming out of the house opposite to the park. Yelling all sorts of things and coming up with some colourful and rather unique threats. Laughing even louder now, Richie grabbed Eddie and ran towards the car, the others following quickly. By the time the man got to the right side of the road, they were in a locked car. Richie - because he’s an idiot - rolled his window down and leaned his head out, as if to talk to the man. 

Eddie grabbed his boyfriend’s loudly patterned shirt and pulled him back into the car. Telling him to stop fucking around and to drive. Ten minutes later they were out of Indiana and starting their journey through Illinois. Richie, who was driving, stuck his head out the window and scream as loudly as he could to the deserted highway: “Hollywood baby!”


	4. Chapter 4

“I wonder how ma is doing,” Eddie said quietly. They had been driving for nearly an hour in total silence. Hell, Riche had thought he had fallen asleep like the others who stayed up for forty minutes after the park before crashing. 

“Who cares?”

“I don’t want to care,” Eddie admitted. “But I do.”

Richie nodded, “I know. Apart of me wants to call home but a part of me is scared.”

“Thought you weren’t scared of anything?”

“Maybe I’m a little afraid of finding out they don’t care. I wish they cared a little bit more.”

“I wish mine didn’t care as much.”

“All three of them idiots,” Richie said after a moment. “They have awesome sons and they wasted it.”

Eddie smiled, “you think I’m awesome?” 

“Wouldn’t be dating you if I didn’t,” Richie replied easily. They let the music play for some time, listening happily. Both of them could talk for hours if they wanted (and they usually did around the losers) but when they were alone it was nice for them to just sit quietly and just be with each other. Occasionally, if it was a good song, Richie would hum and drum his fingers on the steering wheel. “Eddie I’m going to promise you something, as soon as it’s legal, I'm going to marry you.”

“Get me a ring first, Tozier.”

“Eddie Tozier, it sounds nice.”

“I’m taking your name, am I?”

“Richie Kaspbrak sounds weird.” 

“Well, you’ve still got to get me a ring.” 

Richie nodded, very seriously, “I will. I love you, Eddie Tozier.” 

“And I love you, Richie Kaspbrak.”

“Richie Tozier but whatever.”

“Can you two please shut up for two fucking seconds?” Stan asked. He had Mike’s head on one shoulder and Bill’s on the other. For the past hour, he had his head resting on Mike’s head and his hands intertwined with Bill’s. Now he was sitting up and glaring at his friends, but the glare lacked any real heat. He had heard their conversation. That fact didn’t matter as he kept talking. “It’s driving me up the wall.” 

The two of them smiled at each other before falling back into a silence that stretched until the sun started to come up. By the time they reached Des Moines, Iowa, everyone else was awake. 

“Look at us go!” Richie cheered as he pulled into a gas station. “We’re already in Iowa. We are so fucking far away from our families right now!” 

“Thank god!” Beverly pumped the air, Eddie gave her a high five. 

“L-let’s g-g-get some g-g-gas and g-g-o.”

Stan looked the most awkward, blurting out: “I’m going to call my parents.” Ben and Mike nodded their agreement. Bill looked at his lap. “I promised I would and it’s been two days now.”

“That’s a good idea,” Richie nodded, laughing awkwardly. Parents were still a sore subject for them. Beverly and Eddie didn’t say anything. “Make sure they’re not sending out a search party and stuff. There should be a payphone in the gas station, and I think we have some coins somewhere.”

The gas station did have a phone sitting outside, which everyone went over to aside from Richie, Eddie and Bev who weren’t ready or didn’t want to call their parents. Stan went first, and Mrs Uris could be heard all the way over at the car in the beginning. Mike’s call went roughly the same. Ben’s mother was worried about him but apparently didn’t scream because Ben didn’t wince like the other two. Bill went next and whatever his parents said to him made him fall into Stan’s and Mike’s arms as soon as he had hung up. 

Even Richie didn’t speak when they came back. Stan, who was rubbing Bill’s back as he calmed down, spoke first. “Richie; your mother is worried. Eddie; your mother hasn’t called but was at the police station yesterday. Bev,” Stan hesitated.

“I can take it,” Beverly said confidently. 

“Was your father home on Friday night when we left?” Mike asked, Bev nodded her head, a confused look on her face. Mike continued quietly. “I, I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“He’s dead, Bev. He was in a bar fight late Friday night, early Saturday morning. He was dead before the paramedics got to him.” 

Ben held Bev’s hand as she processed the information. Richie grabbed her other hand. She didn’t look at any of them. “You’re sure?” She finally asked, Stan nodded and explained that his mother had told him to tell her. She nodded slowly, looking up to the sky. The sun was still low but it was bright, blue and not a cloud in sight. When she looked at them again she was smiling. “Fresh start means fresh, right?”

“Are you okay, Bev?” Ben asked. 

“Better than it,” Bev replied breezily. “He was a piece of shit.”

“Yeah,” Ben nodded, “but still.”

Bev smiled at him, kissing his cheek. Richie made a face of disbelief. “And now I’m free to go to Hollywood and never have to think about him again.”

“Amen,” Richie held a hand that Beverly high fived. “It’s time to celebrate. Bev’s dick dad is dead, we’re in fucking Iowa, Bev kissed Ben and Bill hugged his boys. Eddie and I are engaged. Today is a good day!”

“We are?” Eddie asked. 

“Yes, obviously. I totally proposed.” 

“When?”

“In the car.”

“I told you that you have to get me a ring first. I was very clear.”

Stan clapped his hands. “Shut the fuck up. Let’s go.”

“Oh, where are we going?” Richie asked as they filed back into the car - Stan driving.

“A diner. If we’re celebrating then we can eat something that’s not out of a bag.” 

“What a good idea,” Mike nodded. They drove out of central Des Moines and entered the west part of the city. Towards the end of the city limits, they found a dinner that promised $2 meals, which sounded great to all of them. Mike was the one to point it out and Stan was quick to go into the somewhat empty parking lot. It was nearly eight in the morning and the church next door was starting to fill up but the diner reminded empty enough. 

When they got out of the car Bev and Ben were holding hands. And for the first time, Richie felt jealous of his friends. He and Eddie had been a thing for four years and they still couldn't act like an actual couple in public. Sure, their friends were cool with them but the early ’90s were not. So Ben and Bev got to hold hands and Richie was stuck walking really close to his boyfriend. Eddie smiled and knocked their hands together. 

Eddie paused for a moment after that, looking at the church’s carpark, but before Richie could ask he was speed walking into the diner. The diner that Mike had found was cheap, which was a positive, but the rest of it was, well, questionable to say the least. It had a 50’s black and white themes but the white was cream and all the black had faded away to an off-grey. But there was a booth that could fit all of them and the meals looked really big. The server was a teenager their age who looked like he’d rather be anywhere else. He also looked at Beverly a bit too long for anyone’s liking. 

“Welcome to Misty’s. Where the food is good and the service is great.”

“Food is good?” Richie asked. “I would rather great food and okay service.”

“I didn’t write the line. Here are some menus, $2 breakfast ends at nine. Do you want coffee for the table?”

“Yes,” all of them replied in sync. The server nodded and wandered off. Richie fake shuddered, “good food. I am so excited.”

Mike made a face, “that’s so weird. I hate it.”

“Yeah,” Stan nodded. “This place is, uh, not great.”

“I’m w-with R-r-richie.”

“At least it’s cheap,” Ben said; ever the optimist. 

The server came back with seven cups - one of them chipped which Richie took - and a pot of coffee. “Are you ready to order?” 

“Yes,” Eddie replied. Ignoring the looks he got. “The two-dollar meals. What are they?” 

Looking pissed off he listed off the menu; waffles, pancakes or eggs and bacon.

“Great, we’ll take two of each and then a side of hashbrowns,” Eddie answered for all of them, ignoring the looks. “Thanks.”

“It’ll be about ten minutes.”

Everyone turned to look at Eddie. They looked annoyed but mainly concerned, that wasn't like Eddie at all. “What?” 

“Dude,” Stan raised an eyebrow, “what was that?”

“I want to get out of this place,” Eddie muttered. “I don’t like it.”

“Why?” Ben asked, looking even more concerned than before. 

Eddie’s leg was bouncing under the table, Richie placed his hand on Eddie’s knee. “It’s stupid. Let’s talk about you and Bev instead. Holding hands and shit.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bev nodded. “We were holding hands but nothing happened. Thank you.” 

“Shame. Well, when you do, let us know who made the first move,” Richie said. “That goes for you three as well. Eds and I have a bet going.”

“Of course you do,” Stan muttered. 

“Yeah, I think -”

Bev was the one who interrupted, “don’t tell or we’ll all do it differently to spite you.” 

“That’s why you’re my best friend. Once we get to LA we should go to the beach. Swim in the Pacific.” Richie looked over at Eddie, as if waiting for the facts about how dirty the ocean was, but was met with silence. The other’s watched the interaction with pursed lips. “And then we can find a nice three-bedroom apartment. Because I’m nice I think Stan, Mike and Bill should have the master. Even though I’ll be paying because I’m famous.”

“You get famous straight away?” Stan asked. 

“Yeah, obviously. My jokes are going to knock their socks off.”

“Nu-no they’re nu-not.”

Richie gasped and his hand flew to cover his mouth, speaking, “well, I never. I have never been so betrayed in my life. Woeways heart, do settle!” 

“That wasn’t half bad,” Eddie said suddenly, his head whipping up. “Finally!” 

“Well, now my heart is beating fast.” 

“You’re so dumb. Sorry about before, I kinda freaked out.”

“Kinda?” Bev asked, winking at him. “And it was my dad who just died.”

Nearly choking on his drink, Ben looked at her like she was crazy. “You’re already making jok-”

“You’re dad just died?” The server asked, carrying two plates of pancakes. “That sucks, sorry about it.”

“Oh, uh, thanks,” Bev smiled at him. The server was clearly dazzled for a second. Ben looked pissed, the others tried to hide their laughter, both at the server and at Ben. “I just, miss him you know? It’s so fresh, he only passed on yesterday.”

“Yesterday?” The server asked, looking startled. 

“Yeah, we’re heading to where he lives for the funeral now,” Bev wiped at her dry eyes.

“Breakfast is on the house, sorry for your loss.”

As soon as the server was out of earshot the others were giving Bev high fives, who was laughing along. If she was affected by her dad's death she wasn’t showing it at all. “How long can we use that?” Richie asked. “Hopefully a while. Hey, Bev, you should be an actress or something.”

“We can star in a rom-com together.” 

“Our boys might be jealous.”

“I’d just feel sorry for Bev. His glasses give me a fucking concussion every time we kiss, it’s awful. Anyway, I am sorry, my apology was interrupted before. But, yeah. Sorry.”

Everyone accepted, “want to talk about it?” Ben asked.

“Sure,” Eddie shrugged as the server placed waffles and hash browns on the table. “Oh, I figured we could all just share the food. I - damnit, I saw a car that looked like my ma’s in the church lot. I thought she had followed us out here. I was scared.”

“Your mother is too much of an idiot to follow us out here,” Richie declared. “And even if she did I’d fight her for you.” 

“I’d like to see that,” Stan said, shrugging at Richie’s hurt look. The server brought the rest of the food over, clearly sensing the sombre atmosphere and leaving quickly with a glance over at Beverly. Stan grinned at Richie, cutting up some pancakes, “it’s true.”

“S-s-since we’re s-s-sharing. My parents d-d-didn’t even r-read my n-nu-note. T-th-they d-d-didn’t nu-know I was g-g-gone.” Stan and Mike rubbed his back, shifting closer to Bill, practically trapping him in between them. “I-I s-s-said I w-was in Iow-wa and t-they d-didn’t unders-s-stand.” 

Eddie reached over the table and grabbed his hand. “I’m sorry, Bill.”

“‘B-been happening s-s-since G-g-g-g-gerogie d-d-died. I-I-I g-g-get it bu-ut it hurts.” 

“My mom was seriously pissed,” Stan said with a small laugh. “She asked me what I was running away from. Apparently Derry isn’t a good enough answer. She said that my dad is upset as well.” 

“Grandpa told me that I’d never amount to anything if I continued on this path. Said that kids who runaway at sixteen end up laying in some dirty alleyway way with a needle in their arm.” 

“That won’t happen,” Richie said stubbornly. “We have an Eds.” 

Making a face, Eddie tried a piece of waffle and complained “that’s not my name. But yeah, I won’t let you go into a dirty alleyway. Or the pacific ocean! That thing is just crawling with - ugh, it makes me sick just thinking about it. Gross.” 

“There’s my Eddie,” Richie said, wrapping his arm around Eddie’s shoulders. “What about you, Benny Boy? How’d your call go?”

“Mums leaving Derry at the end of the month.”

“Oh shit.”

Ben shrugged. “Apparently she was only staying because I had friends. Now that I’m gone she’s going back to her family. She told me to call my aunt if I need her.”

“We can call them later as well,” Stan said. “Mum made me promise her that I would.”

“Same,” Mike nodded. 

“Let’s call them from LA,” Richie agreed. “But first we need to eat this weirdly amazing breakfast and then leave this weird place.” 

“Good call,” Bev nodded. “LA here we come, we’re so close now.”

They were not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW::: Mentions of suicide. See endnotes for details!

“I’m fine to drive, I had that coffee.” 

“Get in the back.”

“Give me the keys.”

“No!’

“It’s my car!”

Eddie looked on in mild disgust. “Why am I dating such an idiot?”

“Y-you b-b-better mean R-richie ‘cause I’ve g-g-got m-my eye on M-m-mike.”

“He finally admits it,” Eddie laughed. “But yes, I did mean Richie. Who is convinced that we’re engaged.” 

“He a-asked?”

“Kinda? He said that when it was legal he was going to marry me. Apparently that counts as a proposal in his eyes.” 

“S-sweet.”

Shrugging, Eddie looked back at him. The problem was Richie wanted to drive and Mike didn’t want him to. This had resulted in Richie sitting in the driver's seat but Mike had gotten the keys and refused to give them up. They had only been out of the diner for a minute and Richie was already being stupid. Ben, Bev and Stan were not watching and had started walking around the carpark, talking to each other. “I guess it’s kind of sweet. Anyway, I’ve noticed you and the others are getting closer,” Eddie waggled his eyebrows.

“Y-yeah. Th-they’re g-g-gr-great.”

“Only the best for Bill,” Eddie replied. “I don’t know why I have to put up with such an idiot.” 

“Give me the fucking keys, Mike! I’m so close to leaving your arse in Des Moines.”

“I have the keys. How are you supposed to drive away?”

“I’m sure Bev knows how to hotwire a car.”

Bev, coming back from finishing their second lap, nodded. “I can but I won’t.”

“Richie, get in the backseat,” Eddie said. “I’m tired.”

“Your mom is tired after last night,” Richie muttered. Eddie rolled his eyes. Groaning and rolling his own eyes, Richie got out of the car. Mike jumped in the front seat. “Fine. Didn’t even want to drive.”

“Couldn’t y-you have t-t-told him t-to do th-that earlier?”

Eddie shrugged, “yeah but where’s the fun in that? I was going to see if Ben would pull him out.”

“I kn-know w-why you have t-t-t-to p-put up with him. It’s b-because you’re an i-idiot as well.”

Making a face at Bill, Eddie climbed into the very backseat. Richie followed behind, making lewd comments about his boyfriend’s ass which resulted in him getting kicked in the shins once they were sitting down. By the time everyone else was in the car they were in a passionate make-out session that only ended because Stan threw a packet of nuts at their heads. “You’re glasses hit my nose!” Eddie complained once they broke apart. 

“I would have taken them off but you were pretty fucking eager to start.” 

“I know I say this a lot but can you shut up?” Stan asked from the middle row. “You’re really fucking annoying.”

“You love us,” Richie replied. 

A few minutes later and both of them had fallen asleep, resting on each other and snoring lightly. Richie’s glasses had slipped off and they had ended up holding hands as well. “Thank fuck,” Stan muttered once they were well and truly asleep. 

“You love them,” Mike said from the front. “You can’t deny it.”

“Yes, I can.”

~~

They had been driving for almost four hours (including a break where Richie and Eddie didn’t wake up) when they pulled into York, Nebraska. Richie had been awake for less than ten minutes and Eddie was still laying across his boyfriend’s lap. It had been Beverly who demanded they stop in the next large-ish town. She was really sick of gross highway toilets and everyone knew that Eddie felt the same way. 

So, just before one in the afternoon on Sunday, they pulled into York. It was almost halfway through their trip to LA. Which meant that they should have been arriving in LA by Wednesday. 

But, arriving in York brought it’s only set of problems. Namely: Money. 

All of them had brought the money they had saved and then some. Eddie had taken cash from his mother and Beverly had stolen a few twenties. But it wasn’t that much. Wasn’t enough for seven people to get across America. They were kids, kids who were desperate to get out of Maine and were able to pretend that their little amount of money would get where they wanted to go. When it really wasn’t. Like, at all. 

It was Stan who first noticed it. They had decided to get some more gas because it was cheaper here than it had been before. He pulled out their cash purse and was quietly horrified to see how little they had left. After putting gas in? It was a hell of a lot worse. Like, so bad that they might not make it out of Nebraska at that point. And that was a scary fucking thought right there. That lead them to where they were now; sitting on a park bench and listening to Stan explain the problem. Everyone looked deflated with the news. 

“What do we do?” Bev asked once Stan was finished. “I’m not going back to Maine.”

“We don’t even have enough to get back.”

“Let’s sell Eds,” Richie said in a completely serious tone. “He’s cute.”

Eddie didn’t reply. He was staring off into the distance with a look of regret on his face and his hands clenched on the table. What the hell had he gotten them all into? This had been his idea and now they were stuck in York fucking Nebraska. Middle of nowhere America; nowhere near LA and nowhere near their families. All because he had told Richie that he was leaving. 

“I have an idea,” Richie said after a few minutes of silence. “It might not even work but I could see.”

“Is it whoring out Eddie?” Stan asked, “because that won’t work.”

“No, it’s not. But that would work. Give me like half an hour. Yeah, meet me back here at two, okay?” And before asking if that was okay with everyone else he was gone; running back into the gas station. 

“Anyone know what he’s talking about?” Ben asked. 

Bev shook her head, “Richie? Never.”

“Guess we just have to see what he comes up with,” Mike shrugged. “Anyone want to explore York for half an hour.” 

“You boys go ahead,” Bev smiled. “Eddie and I need to do something by ourselves.”

“O-okay. C-come on t-th-then.”

After the boys had gone Bev pulled herself closer to Eddie. “You sure you happy with your boyfriend running off?”

“Mike, Bill and Stan are so in love they’re can’t even see the rest of us. It’s frankly gross and reminds me of you and Richie when you were younger.”

“We were pretty gross.”

“Were?” Beverly laughed. “Dude, you still are.”

Eddie smiled fondly, looking into the gas station. Richie was standing in line to use the phone and banging his head to the music. “I don’t know why I do, but I do love him,” Eddie laughed lightly. “Anyway, why didn’t you decide to go on a romantic walk with your new babe?”

“Ben, he means well. I know that. But, it’s hard for him to understand. I don’t miss my dad, I don’t care that he’s dead. I think Ben is waiting for me to break or something. Maybe he thinks I’m in shock,” Bev explained quietly. “It’s sweet and he’s so kind but I’m not. Losing his dad was really hard on him, you know? But it's not the same. I kinda figured out of everyone you’re the one who’s going to understand that the most.” 

“He loves you,” Eddie replied softly. 

“I’m starting to get that.”

“Yeah, Richie tries. He tries so hard. He’s got his own problems with his parents. His don’t try enough and mine is too overbearing. You know, when we were kids we used to joke that if we could mix the three of them together that you’d get the perfect balance. But we’re different and I’m still fucked up because of my mother. Rich has issues but he’s been able to work on them so easily. He can’t understand why I still listen to her.”

Bev bumped their shoulders, “dude, you ran away. You’re strong as hell.”

“So are you.”

“Yeah, we are. Fuck that, we’re all amazing. And we’re all going to live amazing lives in LA.”

“When we get there I don’t want to split up," Eddie replied seriously. "I’d rather we all lived in a one-room place then live all over the city.”

“I’d rather go back to Derry.” 

Eddie laughed, nodding along. “I think Richie has potential. I tease him a lot but I think he’s really funny. Maybe he’s just worn me down.” 

“We’ll have to see when we get to LA. Big o’ Hollywood. I’m going to be a fashion designer, have my own brand. High end, of course. Things celebrities would wear.”

“You’re going to be amazing,” Eddie said. He wasn’t joking. All of his friends could be so successful if they wanted to be. He looked over at Richie, who was now on the phone and talking animatedly. “Wonder who he’s talking to?”

“I saw the face you were making early,” Bev said instead of answering. “You looked guilty.”

“My idea is backfiring pretty badly.”

Bev shrugged, “at least we’re not in Derry. I hated my dad, hated him with all my heart, and now he’s nowhere near me. He’s fucking dead but he’s not here. I love that. You got me out of there.”

“You would have left.”

“In two years. Or I might have died before then. Who knows?”

“Can I tell you something?” Eddie asked and Bev nodded. “I told my mother that I would kill myself before going back to Derry. Part of it was a scare tactic; she used to do it to me as well. She would say that me misbehaving was literally killing her. But a part of it was the actual truth, I would rather die than be there. That scares me, fuck, but I can’t lie and say it’s not real.”

Letting out a low whistle, Bev looked at Eddie. Not with sympathy like he was expecting but with empathy. Lucky. Eddie couldn’t handle sympathy. “Have you told Richie?”

“He knows. But it’s hard to talk to him, and Bill, about it. I don’t- I mean-”

“It’s all good,” Bev smiled sadly. “I know what it’s like. At least we’ve got each other. Now, Eddie, I don’t think I have to say this but all of us would be devastated if you died. So please, if you ever find yourself in Derry just fucking run. Run back to us, okay?”

Eddie grabbed her hand, “and that goes for you too.”

“I’m starting to realise that too.”

“Good.”

The door to the gas station and a second later Richie was running over. On the opposite side of the road, the others were coming over as well. Waving a piece of white paper like a flag and practically jumping on the spot, Richie buzzed until the others got to the bench. As soon as they did Richie was up, but not before pressing a kiss to Eddie’s temple. “Okay, I saw this when I was paying for gas and thought ‘that’s cool’,” he laughed like there was an inside joke there. “But, whatever. And then this whole thing goes down and we’re lacking in money so I think ‘huh, maybe’. Turns out my idea was great!”

“Rich,” Eddie grabbed his hand. “What happened?”

“I got a job.”

“What?” Stan asked.

“Wh-where?”

Mike looked impressed, “here?”

“Kind of,” Richie waved the paper again. “About twenty minutes that way-” he pointed south “- is a town called McCool Junction. My homeland. I got a job there.”

“Doing what?” Ben asked. 

At this, Richie looked even happier. “Local radio host. It’s the late-night slash early morning shift but it’s something. Pays okay, not amazing but we have nothing and this is something.”

“And you got it?” Bev confirmed.

“Yeah! I start tonight. They need someone to cover a holiday so it’s only for three weeks. He liked my voices! We have to stay in Nebraska for a bit but at the end of it, we’re going to have some more money. Is it-” he hesitated when no one spoke “-good?” 

Eddie jumped up, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. Richie, in turn, picked him up and spun them both around until Eddie started laughing. “Rich, this is amazing!”

“What the fuck?” Stan said, “how were you the first one to get a job outside of Derry?” 

“Pure talent.”

“Well done,” Ben said sincerely. Not even a second later he and Bev we’re joining the hug Richie and Eddie had formed. And only a moment later the others were joining in as well. All of them creating a big group hug in a gas station parking lot, York, Nebraska.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie says that he would rather kill himself before he would go back to Derry.


	6. Chapter 6

The motel was small, the hours were shit, the weather was hot and the motel was really fucking small. But it was perfect. 

Really though, the motel room was meant for four people. There were seven of them. It wasn’t great. They would make it work. 

Richie had gone to the radio station as soon as they had arrived in McCool Junction, coming back with a job for Mike and boasting that he was the provider of the group. “The daddy perhaps,” he had said happily, swinging his arm around Eddie’s shoulders. ‘Shut up’ literally all of them had groaned. Richie had taken it in stride and asked to be given the grand tour of their new home. “Oh, okay,” he had said when he first saw it. 

Firstly, the walls were bright green with silver accents. Secondly, one of the chairs only had three legs. Third, the bathroom door was broken. Fourth, there were a lot of stains all over the raggedy carpet. Fifth, the kitchen looked like it was made in the ’30s and hadn’t been cleaned since then either. Finally, there were only two double beds and a small sofa. Also, someone was screaming very loudly in the room next to them - and it was not an angry scream. 

“This place is where we belong,” Richie nodded. “Do you want your wipes, Eddie?”

“I w-w-wouldn’t mind if yu-you did,” Bill muttered, everyone else nodded along. The place was pretty gross. 

“How much are we paying for this thing?” Richie asked, kicking at the bed. It made an odd groaning noise. 

Stan laughed, “Eddie haggled the price right down.” 

“That’s my Eds.”

“Shut up,” Eddie rolled his eyes. “They wanted $15 a night for this place.”

“Steep.”

Eddie nodded, “I got it down to $10.”

“Nice. Back to me, I’m working from 11 to six every night, oh, and Mike has the same hours.”

“Why me?” Mike asked, “why not Eddie?”

“My boss asked if any of my friends were strong and you were the first one to come to mind,” he gestured at Mike. “Look at your arms.” Bev rolled her eyes when both Bill and Stan were quick to do so. Eddie smiled at her, trying not to laugh. “I’m in $3.40 and Mike’s on $3.35 which means that I am still the breadwinner of this family. Sorry, Mike.”

Mike shrugged, “it's fine.” 

“Stanly, how much are we going to be making each night?” Richie asked.

“Why me?”

“You got the best grades in maths.”

Stan shook his head, “you did.”

“Yeah, but I’m giving you a chance to contribute to the family like I do every fucking night.”

It took Stan a moment but he got there, “like $47 a night, dick.”

“Don’t be rude to your daddy,” Richie said. Everybody ignored him. 

“So we should be able to survive off one and save the other?” Ben asked. Stan nodded. “I mean, this place seems lovely but I don’t want to be here forever. You know?” 

“Don’t worry, Benny Boy, Daddy Mike and I will work hard for all of you and then we can go on our way to Hollywood!” 

“I’m going to get a job just to spite you,” Stan threatened. 

Bev laughed, “I’m not. Daddy Richie and Daddy Mike can look after me.”

“That makes me really uncomfortable,” Eddie muttered. 

“I like it,” Richie replied. “Eds, why don’t you try it out?”

“Die.”

“Wait, you never said what Mike’s job is,” Stan interrupted. “Just that he needed to be strong.”

“Moving boxes,” Richie replied. “Not as cool as my job, radio broadcaster supreme, but it’s a job.” 

Mike shrugged, “sounds fine. Are we going to be working together then?” 

“Yeah.”

Eddie laughed, “good luck. Richie gets weird at night.” 

“Maybe I don’t want the job.”

“Tough luck,” Richie grinned at his friend. “You’re stuck with me every night for the next three weeks.” His voice changed to a Valley Girl accent, extremely high pitched and loud; “we’re gonna have, like, so much fun!” 

~~

For the first week, their lives were damn-near perfect. Sleeping wasn’t great but it worked out well that two of them left every night. Eddie ended up on the sofa while Ben and Bev took one bed, Stan and Bill in the other. The first afternoon, while Bev and Ben took all their clothes to the laundromat, Eddie and Richie had cleaned the entire motel room. Scrubbing until it was Eddie-Approved. 

Later that afternoon Bev, Eddie and Richie went for a walk while the others called their families. Letting them know that they were safe and happy. Eddie didn’t want to know what his mother was saying back in Derry. From the looks he and Richie got from their friends it wasn’t good. Bill was less upset after that call but was still sad; sitting in between Stan and Mike on their bed. Ben gave Bev a brief update on her family and by dinner time they were over it. Parents and Derry pushed to the back of their minds. 

Both Richie and Mike had a nap after dinner; waking at ten and disappearing to their new jobs. As embarrassing as it was, it was awful to be separated. The seven of them hadn’t left their car in nearly two days and now Richie and Mike were all the way across town. It didn’t feel right. 

The next morning, Monday, everyone besides Mike and Richie went back into York. Bev went into a clothing store to get herself a summer top she had fallen for and came back out with some news. “I got a job.”

“What?” Eddie asked, “how?”

She laughed, “there was a sign on the counter and I offered. It’s Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday mornings, I start tomorrow. Pay is shit, don’t even bother asking, but it’s a good thing to do so when we get to LA...”

“You can start your career as a high-end fashion designer,” Eddie finished. Ben, Bill and Stan gave her high fives. 

“T-things are l-l-lo-looking up,” Bill said brightly. And he was right because not even an hour later Stan declared that he got a job at the movie theatre down the road from Bev’s shop - same hours and everything. 

“Can we tell Richie I got my job first,” Stan laughed, “just so I can annoy him.”

“Absolutely,” Eddie said and Bev nodded. 

Life became a bit hectic and a bit weird after that. The day would start when Mike and Richie came back; waking everyone up. Everyone had breakfast (or dinner) as a group before Bev and Stan went into York. Bill, Ben and Eddie would leave as well, letting Mike and Richie sleep. Once they went to the York library, another time they wandered around McCool. On the Thursday they dropped Bev and Stan off before going south to Fairmouth. It was just as boring as McCool. 

When everyone arrived back home (around one) Richie and Mike would wake up and they’d have until dinner to mess around. Richie and Mike would nap again before heading out as everyone else fell asleep. 

But nothing lasts forever; that includes peaceful happiness. It was late Saturday afternoon, and they had just gotten back from the running track where they had all raced each other for the better part of the day. McCool was even more boring than Derry and finding things to do was a challenge. But they managed. When they had gotten home Stan had gone to call his family as he had promised (both he and Mike called Derry every other day, Bill and Ben called every three days. Eddie, Bev and Richie hadn’t called anyone). 

“Uh, Eddie,” Stan said not long after he had picked up the phone. Eddie looked over from his game of tic tac toe with Bill. “Your mother is at my house. She wants to talk to you.”

Eddie looked like a statue for a minute, frozen in place. Then he climbed off the bed and went over to the table where the phone lay. Stan backed away, sitting on the bed with Bill while Richie moved to sit beside Eddie. He stared at the phone for a long while before picking it up and holding it near his ear. “Ma?”

“Eddie!” His mother shrieked. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Talking to you,” Eddie replied. It felt like he was going in slow motion. Richie started rubbing his back. 

“Don’t talk back to me. I can’t believe you’ve done this to me! I wake up Saturday to find out that you’ve left. You ran away from me. And you’re sick! Very sick. But it’s okay Eddie-bear, we can get you better.”

“I’m not sick,” Eddie replied. It felt weird saying it to her.

His mother scoffed. “Baby, that Tozier boy-” Richie stiffened “-has contaminated you. He’s gotten you to think all of these messed up and evil things. But that’s okay. There are camps you can go to now that will make you all better.”

“Ma, I’m not sick.”

“Eddie, you said that you were-” she paused “-a homosexual.”

“Yes. I’m with Richie. We’ve been together for four years.” 

“Then you’ve been sick for that long. How could I not see it? You must think I’m a terrible mother. That’s okay. Come back to me and we can sort it all out. Just as soon as you get away from that boy you’ll start to feel better. I promise.”

Eddie looked at Richie, who was looking at him with such a loving expression. “I do think you’re a terrible mother,” Eddie replied. He heard her gasp, Bev and Bill chuckling and watched as Richie’s expression got a hell of a lot happier. “But not because you didn’t know I was gay.”

“Come back to Derry, now.”

“No.”

“You don’t want me getting sick, do you?” His mother. Eddie’s leg started bouncing. This is what she did. She knew it got her what she wanted when he said things like that. “If you don’t come back then I’m going to get sicker and sicker and then I will die and you’ll be across the country with AIDS and we won’t ever see each other again! All because you sick and won’t come home.”

Richie tightened his hold on Eddie’s hand. “I meant what I said in my letter,” Eddie said quietly. Not quite ready to yell at his mother. “I would rather die.”

“That’s your sickness talking.”

“Put Stan’s mother back on the phone. He wants to talk to her.”

His mother started talking, arguing, while Richie motioned for the phone. Eddie handed it over, somewhat hesitant. “Mrs K!” He interrupted with a grin. “It’s me, that Tozier boy! The one that’s corrupted your beautiful baby boy and turned him gay! How are you?” 

“Give the phone back to Eddie,” Sonia demanded. If Eddie could hear her so clearly then the others had probably been listening in as well. Eddie found that it didn’t bother him. “I want to speak to him.”

“He doesn’t want to talk to you,” Richie replied. 

“Richie.”

“Richard,” he winked at Eddie. Nobody used his first name aside from teachers and Eddie when he was seriously pissed off. Richie fucking hated it. “Only people I don’t hate get to use Richie. I think you’re the only person who isn’t allowed to call me it. Look, Mrs K, I know I joke about our loving relationship and how much we fuck -” the unintelligible screeching from his mother made Eddie laugh “-but I truly do hate you. Sorry to say but I think I’m going to stick to fucking your son from now on.”

Beverly was laughing into Ben’s shoulder. Bill and Stan were both watching with grins, Mike was trying to control his own laughter and Ben didn’t look much better. 

“When you’re even fatter and older you’ll see us on the TV, I’ll be famous by then and Ed’s is so pretty he could be a model. Where we’re going is pretty open to-” he fake gasped “-the homosexuals. Anyway, you’ll see us and I’ll be flicking my finger to the camera and you can sit in your ugly armchair and know that it’s for you. You know, Eds is laughing right now, right?” Richie continued talking over the yelling from the other end of the line. “He doesn’t care that I’m being rude, which is fun because he’s always going on about manners. I’m going to go now because, as much as talking to you is awesome, you suck and I have a cute little twink sitting beside me begging to be kissed. See ya, Mrs K. Oh, and by the way, I’m going to marry your son. All of our friends say fuck you!” 

As soon as the phone was on the receiver, Eddie threw himself at Richie. Laughing, Richie held his boyfriend tight to him. “That was really fun.”

“Yeah,” Bev nodded, still laughing. “It was for us as well.” 

“Sorry you didn’t get to talk to your mom, Stan,” Richie said. Stan laughed and shook his head. 

“Thank you,” Eddie said softly. Not moving his head from the crook of. “But my name isn’t Eds.”

“Never change, Eds.”


	7. Chapter 7

The second Thursday they spent in McCool saw Bill and Eddie walking around town; bored out of their minds and alone. Mike and Richie were sleeping, Bev and Stan were working in York and Ben had gone with them, something about a date with Bev. Eddie hadn’t really been paying attention. Anyway, seeing as McCool was literally smaller than Derry there wasn’t much to do.

They had messed around on the school’s swingset before a teacher came out and asked them what they were doing. Eddie had told the truth; they were swinging. And then they had been asked to leave the premises. At one point Eddie suggested going swimming; the only pool in town was private and at a house but the people who owned it worked in York every day. Bill had told Eddie he was as insane as Richie and that he wasn’t breaking into someone's house. 

Which lead them to wandering up to the town’s playground. They were sixteen years old and were properly to old to be on it but there wasn’t anything else to do. Last week he had gotten so bored that Eddie went into every church with Ben (there’s a lot of churches in McCool, way too many churches for such a small town - it kind of freaked Eddie out) so Ben could look at the architecture, which was not very fun. Richie had complained about the lack of an arcade twenty times that week. Even Ben was starting to get annoyed at the lack of things and it took a lot to get him pissed off. 

But, McCool wasn’t Derry and that was enough. All of them could agree with that fact. 

“So, you got anything to tell me?” Eddie asked as they walked. He had found a stick and was tracing patterns in the dirt along the road. 

“N-no?”

“I think you do,” Eddie replied. “About you and some of our friends.”

Bill was blushing. Eddie resisted the urge to pinch his pink checks - he could see why Richie did it to him so much. “T-t-there’s nu-nu-nothing t-to t-t-t-t-tell.”

“Your stutter gets worse when you’re lying, did you know that?” 

“Nu-no.”

“Yes, it does. Look, we have bets going and I want to win so can you please hurry up.”

“B-bets?”

Eddie nodded, “Richie and I have one. We’re trying to guess who’s going to make the first move. And then the four of us have bets going on when it’s going to happen.” 

“Yu-you had b-bets about B-b-bev and B-b-b-b-ben.”

“Yeah. We couldn’t decide who won so we called it a draw.” 

“Was t-there a p-prize?”

Laughing, Eddie poked the ground again. “We both got the prize.”

“O-oh. Shut up.”

“You never stutter when you’re yelling at me!”

Bill laughed, “it’s b-b-because it’s import-tant. Wh-what’s the p-prize for our b-bet?” 

“We decided to up the stakes. If Mike makes the first move then I’m Richie’s ‘slave’ for a day and if you make it, he’s mine. So, please for the love of God, make the first move. Richie is fucking insane.”

“Wh-what about S-s-stan?” 

“Neither of us wanted to guess him.” 

Laughing again, Bill nodded his agreement. “W-what counts as t-the first move?” 

“Kissing either of them or asking either or both of them on a date. Please do it, I’ll loan you Richie for an hour.”

“O-kay,” Bill said, his blush coming back. “M-maybe I’ll ask t-them b-both on a date.”

“If you get nervous you can think about everything you can do with Richie while he’s your slave.”

“Y-you’re v-v-very eager to loan your b-boyfriend out.”

Eddie laughed loudly, “I guess. I’m more eager about having him be my slave for the day. If you want to, you can ask them privately and then when they say yes, because they will, you can do a public thing at dinner. I want to see Richie’s face.” 

“Wh-what are yu-you g-g-g-going to m-make him do?”

“You don’t want to know,” Eddie replied quietly. Bill made a face, already regretting that he had asked. 

“What h-happens if th-they r-re-reject m-me?”

“For the bet? Nothing, I still win. For you, also nothing because it won’t happen. All three of you are in love. It’s almost sickening.”

“L-like you and R-r-richie?”

“No, Richie and I got together ages ago. We never had as much sexual tension as you guys because by the time we were thinking about sex we-”

Bill pushed his friend in the shoulder. “B-beep beep,” he said with a laugh. Eddie replied in the same way. Usually, that was reserved for Richie but Eddie was known to get a few here and there. They walked quietly until they reached the playground, it was a small thing with only one swing so they ended up taking turns trying to see how high they could go with only thirty seconds. Again, they were sixteen. Acting like they were kids again. It was nice though, it was nice to not have worries. Running away brought a lot of worries but so does growing up. 

“I think Richie wants to go to California because it’s one of the more accepting states.”

“M-makes s-s-sense. He l-l-l-l-l-l fuck, loves you.”

Eddie nodded, slowing the swing down. “For you guys as well. Three guys are even more taboo than two.”

“D-derry w-would have a f-fit.”

“Derry’s dumb.”

“Th-that’s t-true.”

~~

It was Eddie’s turn to cook. Which meant they were having things that came out of a bag. He couldn’t cook for shit. Mike and Bill were the best cooks. Richie and Bev were good, Stan and Ben were fine but Eddie was really fucking bad. Bev or Bill would usually help him out, so they weren’t eating burnt soup each time it was his turn. But he did enjoy cooking; he had never been allowed to at home (he was too precious to do anything according to his devil of a mother) and it was just another little act of rebellion that he could do. Thousands of miles away, sure, but still. 

Tonight Bev was helping, Ben was sitting on the bed with Richie, playing some card game that Richie was losing and complaining loudly about it. Mike, Stan and Bill had gone for a walk, Bill winking at Eddie before he left. Luckily Richie hadn’t seen it. Eddie stirred the pasta while Bev chopped up the chicken, complaining about a customer at work. “She asked me if she could return an item that was clearly from Walmart. Does she think I’m an idiot?”

“She’s the idiot,” Ben replied from the bed. 

“I know. And then, when I said no, she starts yelling about how it’s her right to do this. I nearly punched her.”

“You should have,” Richie said confidently. 

“Then you would have been fired,” Eddie replied.

Bev shrugged, “honestly? It would have been worth it.” 

“Fuck her!” Richie agreed. “Do you remember what she looks like? We can go and stake out York and try to see her! Then we can all yell at her. No one is prepared for six teenagers and a small child to yell at them.”

“Fuck you, Richie,” Eddie muttered as the front door was opened.

“What are you guys talking about?” Stan asked. Eddie ignored him in favour of looking to Bill with wide, questioning eyes. Bill nodded back hesitantly, but the smile was big. Eddie’s smile was even bigger. Richie looked at them with slit eyes, confusion and scepticism written across his face. Stan and Mike sat at a table while Bill went over to the kitchen, helping Bev and Eddie. “Why is Eddie fucking Richie?”

Richie grinned, “well when two, oh shit or three, people love each other-”

“Shut up,” Bev threw a spoon at Richie’s head. “I had a bitch client today.”

“Oh, and was that Richie’s fault?” Mike asked. 

“I’m sure it was,” Stan muttered.

“No,” Richie frowned at his friend. “I suggested that we go to York and fight her. I just happened to point out that Eddie is small and still looks like a child. He then offered to fuck me. You caught the tail of the end of the conversation.”

Bill threw a piece of broccoli at Eddie. “S-see wh-what I m-mean? You and R-richie w-were d-designed for each ot-other.”

“They’re not the same thing at all!” Eddie threw the broccoli back at him. At everyone’s look, he sighed. “I suggested we go to the house with the pool to go for a swim and Bill said that I was as insane as Richie.”

“You suggested breaking and entering?” Ben asked.

“There’s nothing to do here!”

Richie nodded, “you’re right babe.”

“S-see?” Bill said. Eddie ignored him. “D-dinner is r-ready.”

“It is?” Eddie asked, turning to see Bev had already finished cooking. He should pay more attention. Richie came up and wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist, leaning his chin on Eddie’s head. And okay, if you ask him he’d yell until he was read in the face about how he hated that Richie could do that. In reality, it was one of his favourite things. Standing just like this made his heart swell. Made him feel warm inside. He liked to pretend that Richie didn’t know but Richie totally knew that he loved it. 

Once everyone was sitting down, Richie and Eddie taking the bed while everyone else got a chair, Mike cleared his throat. “I’d like to say that I am very happy right now. With you all, but specifically with Stan and Bill.”

“Oh shit!” Richie said, looking at Eddie. 

“So am I,” Stan nodded, looking happier than he had in a long time. “Today has been amazing. I can’t wait until we go on our first date next week.” Bev and Ben both cheered, hugging the whoever was closest to them. 

“And I-I am v-v-v-very happy th-that I a-asked th-these t-two am-amazing m-m-men!” Bill said, smiler bigger than ever. 

“Fuck!” Richie groaned, “fuck, fuck, fuck. Mike! You let me down, man!”

Mike looked at him like he was crazy, as did everyone but Bill and Eddie, who were grinning at each other. “What are you on?”

“I told you that my man Bill was going to do it!”

“And I thought Mike was going to grow a pair.”

“Hey!”

Bev reached over and flicked Richie in the ear, “tell us please.” 

“Richie and I have a bet going,” Eddie smiled. “Who’d make the first move out of them. And since we tied with you two we upped the stakes with them. And now, Richie my love, do you want to tell them what I’ve won?”

“Fuck you, Eddie, fuck you. I hate you. I’ve got to be Eddie’s slave for the day.”

Everyone cracked up laughing. Everyone but Richie who sat sulking on the bed. While they were laughing Eddie leant over and whispered to his boyfriend; “don’t worry. I think you’re going to like what I have in store for you.” Richie was about to respond, grinning now, when they were both hit with bits of sauce coated vegetables. Richie, ever the one to make Eddie groan, picked each piece up and ate them, keeping eye contact with Stan and then Bev as he did so. Eddie groaned. 

After dinner, all the couples (and the throuple) split of. Ben and Bev went out for a walk, Richie and Eddie disappeared to the playground for an hour before Richie needed to come back to sleep. Mike, Stan and Bill stayed in the motel, staring at each other awkwardly and silently. It had been fine before when the euphoria rush had happened. But now, it just felt weird. 

“Wait, neither of them bet on me,” Stan said suddenly. 

“Neither of t-them th-tought it w-would be yu-you,” Bill replied. “S-s-sorry.”

“I feel bad for Richie,” Mike muttered. “I feel like it’s my fault.”

Bill shrugged, “I-I th-think he’s f-f-fine.”

“Gross,” Stan made a face. He sighed, “I don’t want this to be any different. I loved how we were, I’d rather we stay friends then it becomes awkward.”

“It’s going to be awkward for a bit,” Mike replied softly. “But it’ll pass. It’ll be strange and weird, but I think at least, in the end, it’ll be amazing. And I don’t want it to be different either.”

“It w-won’t b-be. F-f-f-friends b-but with k-issing.”

“Friends with benefits?” Stan laughed, “that doesn’t sound like you.”

“Nu-no!”

Stan laughed again, “I know what you mean.”

“Is it too early to say that I love you guys?”

“I love you too,” Stan said softly, “both of you.” 

Smiling brightly, Bill nodded. “I love you b-both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MikeStanBill have gotten their act together!


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey,” Richie greeted as he walked into the radio station. Mike was close behind, waving his own greeting at their boss. Mr Mark was a strange man who Richie absolutely adored; he wore a cowboy hat that said the word ‘yeehaw’ across the top, his boots went past his knees and were red leather and his always had about seven necklaces on. He also let Richie use different voices on the radio. 

“My favourite boys,” Mr Mark called from under a desk. “I need a favour, my dear Richie.”

“Anything.”

“Do you think you can make it to nine instead of six?” He asked and Richie nodded, “good, so can you do the morning news?”

Richie’s eyes were comically large behind his stupidly large glasses. “The morning new is the most listened to part of the show.”

“If you do well you might be able to do them next week as well,” Mr Mark agreed. Richie felt faint. He had been doing the radio for two weeks and had fallen in love with it. Even though he had the night and not that many people listened to him, he found himself enjoying work more than he could ever think. “And Mike, I loaned you to Kerry’s restaurant for the night.”

“I’ll go there now. Have fun, Richie.”

“I’m going to!”

As soon as Mike and Mr Mark had left Richie was on the phone and dialling their motel number; this was something that Eddie needed to know. “Richie or Mike?” Stan asked as soon as he picked up.

“Richie calling for Eddie.”

“Obviously,” Stan muttered before calling Eddie over. “Love boy is on the phone.”

“I thought you were supposed to be working?”

There was clear excitement in his tone as Richie spoke; “Eds, I’m doing the news tomorrow morning!” 

“Like, the seven o’clock news?” 

“Yeah!”

“That’s awesome, Richie, you’re going to do so well. Oh, I’m going to set my alarm so we can listen,” Eddie said with a smile. Beverly started yelling something, Eddie ignored her. “I can’t wait.”

“You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

Eddie scoffed, “I’m well aware of that. Now get back to work, you’re on in two minutes.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

And he was right, Richie was on in less than two minutes. He hung up the phone and raced into the sound booth, clicking everything into place so his voice would ring across York County. God, he loved his job. As soon as he got to LA he was going to get a job just like this one. He was going to do it. He knew, realistically, that lots of people went to LA trying to get famous but they didn’t have what he had - extremely dedicated friends and an extremely chaotic outlook on life. 

After going through the eleven o’clock news wrap up he started the ten-in-a-row playlist, singing along in different accents to pass the time. He only had another week here, which was actually upsetting. Not that he was leaving McCool, it was worse than Derry, but that he was leaving the station and Mr Mark. They were cool. Richie laughed at his own pun, air-drumming along to the 60’s song that was playing. 

He continued on like that until five, playing music and occasionally having a break where he joked around in different voices. Five saw the first morning updates, which got a fair amount of views since the majority of people here were farmers. But the seven and eight o’clock news was the one that the entire town listened to. Including Eddie and the others. 

“And that wraps up the eight o’clock news, tune in at nine-thirty for the next update,” Richie tried not to cough. The British accent could be hard to do for long periods of time. “I’ve been Richie Tozier and before I sign off, I'd like to give a shoutout to my best friends. Stan, Bill, Mike, Ben, Bev and Eddie Spaghetti!”

The phone rang soon after Richie had finished, he practically ran to it. Getting there before Mr Mark who was watching him with an amused expression. “Eds!”

“Couldn’t just give me a normal name,” Eddie scoffed.

“But then how would people know that you’re my favourite friend?” 

“Stan says that you suck.”

“You can tell Stan that he sucks and he shouldn’t be so disrespectful towards his daddy.”

Eddie laughed, “I just got flipped off.”

“Punch him in the arm. No don’t, Mike has big arms and might get angry. Anyway, I was great, wasn't I?”

“Hmmm, maybe. The others are all going to York in like half an hour so if you want to come back we could - shut up Bill - spend some time together by ourselves. Shut up, Bill!” 

“Yeah Bill, shut up. That sounds literally perfect, my darling little Eds.”

“That’s not my name, dipshit.”

“See you in like five minutes.”

“It’s a ten-minute walk.”

“I’m going to run, babe,” Richie replied before hanging up and turning to get his bag. 

Mr Mark was standing behind him, already holding his bag for him. Richie took it with a grateful smile. “Sounds like and Eddie are besties.”

“We are,” Richie nodded. “Since we were like six.”

“Darling little Eds, babe, giving him a nickname where no one else got one. Running home to see him.”

Richie forced out a laugh. It’s what he did - deflect with humour. “Yea, he’s only 5’3 so I call him little as often as possible. Teasing him, we’ve been doing it since we were kids. I’m like that with all my friends. So, how did I do?” 

“My friend Roger called me just a minute ago to ask when I hired a brit. Your accents are good. How tired are you?”

“I’m okay, I usually stay awake until about nine anyway. We have breakfast together.” 

“Position is yours for the rest of the week. But I’m gonna have to let Mike go, he worked hard and he’s finished already.” 

“Thank you so much! Oh, pip-pip and cheerio! Happy days!” Richie hiked his bag onto his shoulder. “See ya, Mr Mark!” 

Everyone was awake at the motel, including Mike, and cheered when Richie walked in. In the past week, they had changed the layout of the room after Ben had come back with a new table and some extra chairs. Now the beds were pushed together against one wall, making one big bed that Richie adored when he was sleeping on it with Mike, and they had the tables pushed against the other wall. Now the tables were out and breakfast was spread across them. Richie’s favourite; waffles and ice cream. 

“How does it feel to have a famous person as a friend?” Richie asked, dropping his bag down and wrapping an arm around Eddie’s waist. “Is it everything you thought it would be and more?” 

Stan threw a ball of paper at him. “No. It sucks.”

“Why was my name last on your shout out list?” Bev asked. 

“Eddie’s was.”

“Aside from your boyfriend, duh.”

“Least favourite to favourite,” Richie replied. Ben looked pretty happy while both Stan and Bill let out an annoyed; ‘hey!’. “Oh and Mike you got fired.”

Mike didn’t look particularly shocked. “So did Bev.”

“Kind of. I got fired but we’re leaving anyway.”

“What, when?” Eddie asked. 

“Yesterday. A local asked for a job and she got mine. I don’t finish until Thursday like planned. Does Mr Mark know that you’re leaving.”

Richie nodded, “I’m going to miss him. When I’m famous I’m coming back here to say ‘hi’.”

“Thought you were already famous?” Stan asked. 

“Shut up. So, we’re leaving Saturday morning still?” 

Ben nodded, “that’s the plan.”

“I can’t wait to get to Hollywood,” Richie sighed as if he was already there. “Totally bitchin’, rad to the max extreme.” 

“And you’re going to fit right in,” Eddie muttered. 

~~

They were planning on leaving first thing Monday morning. They would have been at McCool for three weeks and away from Derry for three weeks and two days. It seemed like it had been hours and years at the same time. The plan to leave was simple; everyone would be waiting for Richie to get back from his last shift and they’d go. Be out of McCool by nine that morning and then it would only be a straight 22 hours until they got Hollywood. They had money (enough money this time; Eddie and Stan had been over it hundreds of times) and they were ready. 

But that didn’t happen. 

What actually happened was this: Richie arrived at the motel that morning to find everyone but Eddie gone. Even the car. “What the fuck?” Richie laughed. “Did they finally get sick of seeing my beautiful face?” 

“You’re ugly so no,” Eddie replied. “Ben and Bev left their jumpers in fucking York last night so they went to get them.”

“And the others?” Richie asked, raising an eyebrow. Eddie wasn’t lying but he wasn’t the telling the whole truth. He would scrunch his eyes when he was lying, Richie found it adorable. 

“Went with them. Stan said he’d get us breakfast.” 

Richie smiled, “that I can do.”

“Your mom called,” Eddie blurted out. “About half an hour ago.”

“And that’s why they left,” Richie flopped on the bed, lying beside a sitting Eddie.

“Yeah.”

“Well fuck.”

Eddie laced their fingers together. “You don’t have to call her back. I only said that I’d tell you she called.”

“What did she say?”

“That she wanted to make sure you’re okay. You’re safe and happy mainly. Uh, my ma has been spreading rumours about us and your mom heard. She knows we’re a thing. I’m really sorry, Richie.”

“Not your fault she’s a witch. It is my fault that I fucked her though.”

“Beep beep,” Eddie hit Richie’s shoulder as he said it. 

Richie sat up with a groan, “I’m going to call her back. How did she know where to call?”

“She asked Stan’s mom for our number. They’ve already called their parents to say that we’re leaving here.”

“How did they take it?” Richie asked as he walked over the phone. It was just his mom, he could talk to her. Just like every other time they had talked. Didn’t make a difference that he was in fucking Nebraska now. 

“Okay,” Eddie replied, watching Richie stare at the phone. “They all still ask for us to come back but I think they’ve realized that we’re not.”

Picking up the phone, Richie dialled the number had memorized when he was a kid. It rang for only a few seconds before his mother’s voice came through. As soon as he heard it, Richie froze. He hadn’t realized how much he missed his parents until that moment. Not that it mattered; he’d miss his friends more if he went back. “Richie? Is that you?” 

“Yeah,” Richie cleared his throat. It took a lot for him to become speechless. This was one of those times. “Hey, mom.”

“Oh, Rich! Are you okay?” 

“I’m okay. I’m in McCool Junction, isn’t that cool?”

His mother laughed, sounding happier than Richie could remember. “Sounds very cool. Are you happy?”

“Yes. We all are.”

“Are you happy?” She repeated. 

Richie looked over at Eddie who was smiling at him from the bed. “Yeah, I am happy. We’re about to head off to LA.”

“Mrs Uris told me,” Maggie sounded like she was smiling. Then she sighed, “you know, Richie. I never really understood you. You’re so loud and vibrant and so not the little girl I thought you would be. But I love you, truly, I do. You’re my pride and joy.”

“Uh, oh,” Richie didn’t know how to respond to that. “Thanks?”

“When you told me that you were leaving I was heartbroken, but I was ready. I was actually a little surprised it took you so long. I thought you would be gone the moment Eddie had his sixteenth. I always knew you weren’t fit for Derry. You and Eddie needed to be somewhere that was accepting of you; not who you forced yourself to be.”

“You heard about that, huh?” Richie fake laughed. 

Maggie scoffed, “honey I’ve known the entire time. You snuck out every single night and Eddie was always over. I also saw you two kissing once and that sealed the deal.”

“You didn’t care?”

“No. I don’t. You two belong together and you’re going to be so happy in Hollywood; both of you.”

“Thanks,” Richie replied. This time it was genuine. 

“Send me and your father a ticket to your shows, okay? Once you're a household name.”

“Big goal,” Richie muttered. 

Laughing lightly, Maggie continued, “one that you’ll achieve. You boys are welcome back home any time. And if Eddie doesn't want to see him mom he can stay with us. That goes for all your friends.”

“Alright, thanks, mom. But I don’t-”

“Give it a few years, I’ll be desperate for you to visit.” 

“I’ll see you then.”

“Call me when you get to Hollywood, just so I know,” Maggie asked. “And I want to talk to your boyfriend.”

“Fiancee,” Richie muttered, not quite aware he was doing it. Jesus, did he really think of Eddie like that? It wasn’t even a conscious thought anymore. 

Maggie laughed, loudly this time. “You’re father owes me $10. Bye, Richie, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Richie replied before his mother hung up. A few seconds later and Eddie was sitting on Richie’s lap, his arms wrapped around his neck. “That was a lot better than I thought it would be.”

“Good. We’re not actually engaged, just so you know. I’m waiting until you get down on one knee.”

“But Eds, I’ve gotten down on my knees for you so many times!” 

“Dear god you suck.”

“You would know.”

Eddie hit his shoulder, “Richie!”

“Not the last time you’ll be yelling my name today. Do you think our friends would mind if, in the car we-”

“Yes!” Stan interrupted Richie loudly, all of them pouring into the motel room. “We would all mind a lot.”

“What would we mind?” Mike asked.

Keeping an innocent face, Richie asked; “If I blew Eddie in the car?”

“Richie! Beep beep, dickwad,” Eddie hit Richie’s shoulder again. Grinning, Richie stood, keeping hold of Eddie so he ended up being carried bridal style. He wasn’t complaining about it. “Are we ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Ben nodded.

“W-we’ve g-g-got everth-thing. It’s al-l in t-the c-c-car.”

“So long McCool Junction! You’ve been cool and I’ve been Richie Tozier!” 

An elderly man looked into their motel room, glaring at all of them and waving a walking stick in the air. “You need to be quiet!”

Eddie slapped his hand over Richie’s mouth. As soon as they were all in the car they burst into laughter, cheering and yelling with the windows down as they drove out of McCool and started heading west once more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of underage sex. Nothing graphic.

“It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you! There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do! I bless the rains down in Africa!”

“Fucking hell! Eddie, could be please be better?”

“I bless the rains down in Africa!” 

“Oh fuck you, Richie.”

“AFRICA!”

“Be better, Eds!”

Ben looked at his friends, face screwed up. Stan saw, laughed, and then turned around to whack both Eddie and Richie before doing to the same to Bill and Bev who were singing obnoxiously loud. Richie pouted but continued to throw the small nuts at his boyfriend, who tried to catch them in his mouth. Bev put her middle finger up at Stan and Bill stuck his tongue out at him. Stan didn’t care about any of their reactions because, finally, there was some silence in the car. 

Until; “I love throwing my nuts at your face, Eddie Baby.”

“I’m going to throttle you.”

“You’re too short to reach.”

“I’ll climb bitch.” 

“Climb me like a tree?” 

Stan tapped Mike’s shoulder. “You’ve got to pull over or I am going to kill the both of them.”

“It’s getting to the point where I’ll help,” Mike replied. 

“If you kill us then this car ride is going to get bor-ing,” Richie replied. He and Eddie had been stuck in the very back of the car for almost ten hours. They had left McCool at ten-thirty and it was coming up eight that night. Throughout the entire ten-hour drive they had stopped twice; once at one for lunch and once at five. Richie was not good at staying still for that long, Eddie was almost worse. Because of that, the two of them had been going a little bit stir crazy; but in their defence so were Bev and Bill. Mike, Stan and Ben were being adults about it all and could deal with not running around for a day. 

“It’ll be quiet,” Stan countered. 

Beverly interrupted Richie, “we would bury you and Eddie together if that makes it better.” 

“It does.”

“Not!” Eddie hit Richie’s shoulder, “I am not being buried in the middle of fucking- where are we?”

“Colorado,” Mike replied.

“Fucking Colorado,” Eddie finished. 

Richie, grinning, slung his arms around Eddie’s shoulder. “So the thought of being buried with me if okay? Babe, that’s so sweet. A little intense maybe but sweet.”

“Oh fuck you.”

“That’s your job, babe.”

Eddie hit him again, trying to hide his own grin. “Beep beep, dumbass.”

“There’s a town coming up in like ten miles,” Mike interrupted them. “We can stop there?” 

“You could pull over on murder-highway and I’d be happy,” Richie replied, almost whining but not quite. 

Mike laughed, “it’s Grand Junction.”

“From McCool to Grand. What a cool and grand trip we’re having.”

“Please shut up,” Stan replied.

“You didn’t say the magic word.”

“Beep beep,” everyone in the car replied in tandem. 

Richie laughed, “okay, damn.”

~~

In Grand Junction, they decided to get a motel room and stop for the night. Richie was all for driving through the night but everyone else wanted a bed. And warm food. And a shower that wasn’t attached to a run-down gas station. So they stopped at the cheapest place they could find. Bev got them a room, seeing as she and Richie were the only ones with fake ID’s and before they knew it they were in a double room. Eddie was first in the shower, followed by Bill, while the others figured out food. 

Mike and Ben showered while Richie and Bev went to get everyone dinner from a local pizza shop. When they got back Eddie and Bill were having an intense game of snap while Stan watched on; pretending not to be as involved as the others. When Eddie didn’t even look up at Richie’s entrance he went over, flopping onto the bed next to him and groaning loudly, “I am devastated. My Eds won’t acknowledge me!” 

Eddie hit him in the hit with his cards. “I’m busy.”

“You’re so violent. It’s cute.”

“Shut up.”

“How are you two dating?” Bev asked, who was getting her hair played with by Ben. 

“He couldn’t resist me,” Richie replied.

Scoffing, Eddie placed a card down. Not a match. Bill was quick to follow and quick to gather up the whole pile. “That is not true, at all.”

“You can’t prove anything different,” Richie replied. Mike came out of the bathroom, he and Stan got dinner ready and Bill beat Eddie in snap. They decided to eat on the floor seeing as there weren’t enough chairs; even if Eddie sat on Richie’s lap like Richie had innocently suggested. Holding up a piece of pizza like a toast, Richie cleared his throat dramatically, “I would like to say how thankful I am. That we are out off Derry fucking Maine, that we’re together and that I get to tap Eddie’s ass tonight.”

“Sparing that final one,” Stan replied, rolling his eyes, “I agree.” 

“Stan agrees with me? Oh, happy days!”

“Shut up and eat your pizza.”

Eddie looked down at him, “we’re not having sex tonight.” 

“That’s what you think.”

“We’re in a hotel room; do you know how dirty they are?” 

“We are also in the hotel room,” Bev interjected. Everyone nodded. Eddie shrugged. “Do you have a voyeurism kink?”

Richie shook his head, “he does not. I can list all of his kinks off for you if you -” he was not able to finish that as Bev, Stan and Eddie all threw something at him. 

“Ignoring all of that,” Ben said, “I am happy that we’re here.”

“Only a day away from Hollywood,” Mike smiled. 

“T-thank g-g-g-god. I am s-s-sick of b-being in th-the car.” 

Ben nodded, “it’s going to be nice to have our own house again. As much as I love motels.”

“We, we are going to stay together when we’re there, right?” Eddie asked. “We’re not splitting up when we get there?”

Bev shook her head fiercely, her choppy red hair flying around her face. For a brief moment, she looked scared. Bill smiled at Eddie, also shaking his head no. No one looked like they wanted to split up. Bev least of all, bar Richie. “No way. I didn’t travel all this way just to ditch you guys when we get there. We’re going to live in some awesome house, all seven of us forever. I just decided that and no one can argue with me.” 

“I don’t think anyone wants to argue it,” Stan replied. 

“Good,” Bev muttered. “So, when we get there where are we going to live?”

“Don’t look at me,” Eddie replied holding his hands up. “I have no plan. I wanted to run away by myself and you guys just followed along like little ducklings.”

Richie laughed, “that makes you the mommy duck. Quack quack. I reckon we should live centrally but it’s gonna be expensive and I would like at least three rooms. Having sex with Eddie when you guys could walk in is exhausting. He’s so paranoid.” 

“You need to be more paranoid.”

“You’ve had sex on this trip?” Mike asked. Richie nodded. “When? We’ve been together the entire time?” 

Eddie looked down, trying to hide his laughter. Richie did no such thing, laughing loudly. “You don’t want to know.” 

“Shut up and eat your pizza,” Bev replied. For once, Richie did as he was told; aside from the wink, he sent his friends before eating. They finished their pizza in relative peace, ignoring the part where Richie tried to convince Stan that flamingos were native to England which lead to a small food fight between the two of them. But other than that they were fine and before long they were getting ready for bed. 

There were only two double beds, which wasn’t ideal for seven people. Bill, Stan and Mike had laid claim to one bed. Richie was all for joining them, they were not happy with that. Ben, ever the sweetheart, said that he could sleep in the car; Bev sharing with Richie and Eddie, which no one would have. This leads to all four of them decided to share the bed. Heads and tails, couples on each side. 

Mike and Stan watched as they tried to organise themselves; Eddie accidentally kicking Ben and Bev kicking Richie in the face on purpose. It was funny to watch. Bill who had been in the bathroom, came out to Richie begging Eddie to ‘defend his honour’ while Eddie threatened to start kicking him as well. Bill collapsed onto the bed, bouncing Stan slightly, and they continued to watch the debacle happen. Bev and Ben were mostly situated, holding hands over the cover, while Eddie and Richie were not. 

At one point Eddie took Richie’s glasses, putting them on himself and asking; “how do I look?” To which Richie replied: “how the fuck would I know?” Before he took them back and placed them on the bedside table. They were the only things he was careful with; not wanting to be blind when they broke, which had happened many times before. Finally, after way too long, they had settled down, Eddie leaning on Richie’s chest and their arms and legs completely intertwined. 

But they continued talking, Eddie asking Richie what his problem was. Richie replying, as dramatically as he could, “I just miss your mom so much.”

“Ugh, you’re so gross.”

“That’s not what she said.”

“I hate you.”

“That’s not what you said last night.”

“You suck. Shit-”

“I know, baby!” And then they were asleep. Within seconds of each other. It was almost freaky to watch and watch the others did. Eddie and Richie were just plain weird. Everything they did was odd but it was nice, familiar and at times funny. Like when they were arguing, cuddled up into each other with Richie placing kisses on Eddie’s head as they insulted each other. 

Mike, Stan and Bill got ready, almost cuddling each other in bed. Beverly laughed lightly once they were all silent, chuckling into Ben’s shoulder. “Night guys.” They chorused back their goodnights before the hotel room went quiet. All of them falling asleep easily. Happy to be in Colorado. It wasn’t California but it wasn’t Fucking Maine and that was good enough for all of them. 

~~

“If the apocalypse happened right now, we wouldn’t know,” Richie said. Eddie nodded in agreement, fiddling with the next mixtape in his hands. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Stan asked he had his head on Mike’s shoulder, Bill on the other. The car had been silent for so long, almost two hours. Just the music playing and occasionally they’d sing along. Of course, it was Richie who broke it, with something weird as well. 

Richie shrugged, “I haven’t seen any town or car in almost an hour. If some major alien shit was going down, right now, we would have no way of knowing that it was happening. Which sucks, I don’t want to miss the alien apocalypse because I’m the middle of fucking Utah”

“H-he’s r-r-right. A-about t-the first p-part at least.” 

“I guess,” Beverly was frowning in the very backseat, her feet up on Ben’s lap. “We wouldn’t know.”

“Put on the radio then,” Mike suggested. 

Eddie shook his head, “nothing out here.” 

“We’re lucky I had the foresight to make all those mixtapes,” Richie looked very proud of himself. “Do Mormons even listen to the radio? Mrs K did.” 

“My mother isn’t Mormon, dipshit. I think they do anyway.”

“T-they c-c-could have a M-m-momorn channel.” 

Beverly nodded, “yeah like how Richie listens to the dumbass channel.” 

“Excuse me, I host that channel. I wonder what people in Utah do for fun? If they can’t listen to the radio.”

“Not everyone in Utah is Mormon,” Ben replied. 

“True,” Richie nodded thoughtfully. “What would you guys do if Eddie and I killed you and this had all been some elaborate setup?” 

“Nothing,” Stan replied. “We’d be dead.” 

There was quiet for a few minutes after the laughter had died down. It was Ben that broke it, with a question that had been on everyone’s minds for a while now. “What are we going to do about school?” They had left before graduation, a few months to go. Eddie, when he decided to leave, hadn’t been thinking about it at all. He just needed to leave and never go back. But now everyone else had left, none of them with a high school diploma. Really, it was an idiot thing to do but at least they weren’t in Derry. 

No one answered for a while. Each person had their own ideas. Beverly was the first, “I think I’m just going to get a job and worry about it later.”

“I’ll go to a community college once I turn eighteen,” Stan replied. “I don’t even know what I want to do yet.”

“I don’t even know if I want to go to college,” Richie shrugged. 

“I’ll figure it out when I’m older,” Mike said.

Bill nodded, “s-same. W-we’re young. We h-have t-t-time.” 

“So no one is going back to high school?” Ben asked, laughing lightly. 

“Hell no,” Richie shook his head. “Fuck that. I am free of that bull shit.”

“S-s-same.”

Stan laughed, “I’m not devastated that we’re out of there.”

“I am not going back,” Beverly declared. “Until it’s our reunion because we’re going to crash that. We’ll be super successful and hot and married and everyone will be so fucking jealous of our amazing lives. It’s going to be great.”

“Oh, hell yeah!” Richie grinned at her, laughing when Eddie provided to shriek at him to look at the road. He did as he was told though, turning to look at the vast nothingness that was rural Utah. Freaky was the only way he could describe it. Eddie put in the next mixtape, the first song coming on causing everyone to grin. And with the windows rolled down, wind blowing all around them sang, grins permanently etched on faces. Because they were 2,500 miles away from Derry and they were together.


	10. Chapter 10

They had been driving for nearly five and a half hours when Richie turned off the I-70 and drove for six minutes, refusing to answer his friends' questions. His boyfriend didn’t even ask any questions; completely used to Richie being weird and just doing. Richie wasn’t the kind of person who thought through their actions. He thought something and then he did it. Eddie was used to it, their friends were not so happy with Richie’s oddities. 

Six minutes later and they were pulling into Kanarraville, Utah, and following signs that promised a scenic and short hike. The town itself was small, only a few streets and in the two minutes, it took to drive through they only saw three people. Granted it was 2 in the afternoon on a Tuesday. Richie pulled into the parking lot of the scenic walkway, still not answering his friends. He and Eddie got out first, happy to be out of the car; they hadn’t stopped at all since they left Grand Station that morning. And ever since their conversation about school and aliens had happened they’d been in mostly silence. Richie was going crazy. 

“I have decided to take this walk,” Richie declared. “Feel free to follow me. Feel free to stay in, I don’t know where we are. Do not feel free to steal the car.” 

In the end, Richie, Stan, Mike and Ben decided to go on the hike. Eddie, Bev and Bill decided to stay in the town. They promised that they would get snacks while the others were away. Richie pulled on a bright yellow and blue patterned shirt - why did he even own that? - and then they were gone. Beverly pulled out a cigarette, handing one to Bill and not offering Eddie one. They sat on the car for some time, the two of them smoking. It was nice, to just not be in the car. Even if they were on it. Fresh air, sounds, stuff they had taken for granted when they weren’t stuck in a car for days at a time. 

“You know the route we’re taking goes straight through Las Vegas?” Eddie said. “Richie wants to go.”

“What’s he going to do in Vegas?” Bev asked. 

“W-we’re nu-not eighteen.” 

“That’s what I said,” Eddie shrugged. “But he’s stubborn as fuck and has decided that he’s going to gamble in Vegas.”

Bill shook his head, “did yu-you convince him nu-not t-t-to?”

“Kind of? I said we’d come back when we turn eighteen. He said that we could but only if we get married by Elvis. The fact that we can’t doesn’t seem to faze him in the slightest.”

“He’s weird.”

“U-understatement.”

Beverly flicked the, now finished, cigarette onto the floor and crushed it. “Fuck, I can’t wait to see the Pacific ocean.”

“We’re c-c-close.”

“It’s so dirty.”

“But it’s pretty.”

“J-just like R-r-richie.”

“Your type, Eddie!”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Richie isn’t pretty. Anyway, give me the gossip on you two and you’re relationships. That’s what I want to know about.”

“Not much to tell,” Bev shrugged. “We’re taking it slow. No need to rush.”

“Y-you like h-him.”

“I do. And he likes me. I guess I’m not ready for that, just yet. I need some time to be free before I can start dating and Ben gets that. He’s cool with it. Said that he wants me to be happy when we become a thing.”

“He’s a good guy.”

Bev nodded, looking up towards the path they had taken. “He is. He’s the best. I love him, you know, but it’s - I just need some time.”

“You’ve g-g-g-got t-time.”

“I know,” Bev was smiling softly. “What about you, Billy Boy. Tell us about your love life.”

Bill blushed, ducking his head down. Eddie and Beverly immediately starting teasing him, good-natured of course. He was grinning, rolling his eyes at them. Letting them know he was fine with it all. And he was fine with it. Because he liked thinking about them, Mike and Stan, even when it was because Eddie and Beverly were teasing him. “I-i know t-t-that you g-g-g-guys don’t mind m-my st-stutter, and I d-don’t feel ashamed or em-embarrassed around yu-you. B-but it can s-still b-be hard s-sometimes. I nu-never feel like th-that with th-them. I lu-love them.”

“That’s so sweet,” Beverly said. “I’m happy for you guys.”

“Have you told them that?” 

“Y-yeah. Is it t-t-t-to quick?”

Eddie shook his head, “Richie told me he loved me before he asked me to be his boyfriend.”

“You two aren’t a good comparison,” Beverly dismissed. “But, no, it’s not. You guys have been pinning for like a year. It’s not like you just meet them or anything.”

“At least w-we’re nu-not Eddie and R-richie.” 

“Hey!” 

“Th-three years!” 

Jumping off the car, Beverly laughed. “Come on, let’s go get snacks so we can eat the good ones before they come back.” 

~~

“Beverly is going to eat all of the good snacks,” Richie whined. “Who left her in charge of snacks?” 

“You did,” Stan replied tightly. Did Richie ever shut up? It was funny sometimes but he wanted to see some birds.

“Shit. That’s wild,” Richie laughed. Stan tugged on Mike’s shirt, looking at him silently. Mike smiled at Stan, then with no real explanation, they started walking faster. Meaning they were at least fifty meters in front of Richie and Ben. Richie laughed again, throwing another rock at a tree before picking up a large stick and dragging it behind him as they walked. Making a winding pattern in the dusty path. “Guess we’re not wanted.”

Ben shrugged, “I think that’s you.”

“Hurtful.”

“But true.”

“You’re spending too much time with Bev, she’s changing you, man,” Richie wriggled his eyebrows, a playful smirk on his face. 

“You’re just annoying.”

Richie sighed and started speaking quickly. He was no Eddie but he could speak quicker than most people. It could be hard to keep up sometimes. How he and Eddie communicated, Ben had no idea. “I know that! My boyfriend tells me that every day. I want to know more about you and Bev! That’s where the fun is at. And Stan won’t tell me anything about they’re little thing that’s going on. Which is fine because Eddie is talking to Bill and Eddie tells me everything so I will find out and I will rub it in Stan’s face. Poor Mike.”

“Are you sure that you don’t have ADHD?”

“I have said this to you before; I don’t know what that is. Stop changing the subject and tell me about your love life, you sap.”

“Nothing to tell.”

“Oh my God!”

Ben laughed, “we’re taking it slow. Bev’s not completely ready for a relationship right now. I am happy to wait until she is.”

“Good. If you hurt her I will help bury your body.”

“Who killed me?”

“Beverly,” Richie replied as if that was obvious. Ben laughed again. “But I’m happy for you, even if I kinda want to kiss Beverly sometimes. Only when she gives me a smoke, but still.”

“You’re with Eddie.”

Richie shrugged, a grin giving away the joke. “Yeah, but you’d kiss Eddie and you’re with Bev. Everyone would kiss Eds, he’s just so cute!” 

“I’m very happy with Beverly. Even if we’re going slow.”

“Yeah, Eds and I didn’t go slow.”

“I assumed so.” 

Bending down, Richie picked up another rock before throwing it into a creek. The walk was very beautiful. To be fair, anything was better than staring at the desert after five hours of nothing else. But the walk was nice. Richie threw another rock. “We were best friends, confessed that we were in love and then we started dating. I mean, we were like twelve so by virtue we took it slowly because we were literally kids. But for relationships our age we were very fast. Not many people are in love when they’re in middle school.” 

“You’re very lucky.”

“I am. And so are you,” he cupped his hands around his mouth. Shouting the next part as loudly as he could. Which was loud. “And so are you, Stan! Mike’s hot as shit!” 

“Shut up!”

They had made it to the end of the walk. It ended at a lookout over a small canyon. Very pretty. Worth the walk. Stan pointed out one of the birds perched in a tree, reciting some facts that Richie listened to and then forgot by accident. Mike and Ben didn’t, seeing as the entire way back they were talking about the birds that were around them. Richie got no gossip out of Stan or Mike. Eddie better have gotten something out of Bill or Richie was going to go crazy. He liked the drama. But only the fun kind where no one was mad at each other.

By the time they had made it to the car Riche had heard too many bird facts. He ran ahead of the group, pulling a startled Eddie of the bonnet of the van and into his arms, kissing the top of his head. He was vaguely aware of the others doing something similar. Not that it mattered in that moment. The only thing Richie was well and truly aware of in that moment was Eddie. “I love you so much, did you know that?”

“I’m sure all the Mormons here would be stoked to hear you say that.” 

“They’re just jealous of our love. We’re the poster boys for best gay romance. We deserve an award.” 

“That we do.”

“Did you get snacks?” Richie asked and Eddie nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a lollipop. Richie’s favourite. He stuck it in his mouth as quickly as he could. “God, I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

Richie held the lollipop out, close to Eddie. “Want some?”

“Bitch.”

“I’m not hearing a no.”

“No!” 

Beverly punched Richie in the arm, causing them to look away from each other. Everyone was standing around them, watching and waiting. Neither boy felt all that guilty. “Are we leaving Utah today or are we staying here?”

“I’m not sure,” Richie shrugged. “I’m sure we’d all fit in here.”

“None of us fit in anywhere,” Stan replied. 

“That’s why we’re losers,” Richie grinned. Stan threw a small pebble at him. Richie’s grin grew even more. “I love you guys so much.” 

Stan pushed him, “get in the car.”

“Tell me who tops out of you thr-” Richie was not able to finish because of the chorus of ‘beep beep’ and the two small rocks that were thrown at him. “You guys are never any fun. I hate you.”

“You just said you loved us,” Beverly yelled from the car, where she had just climbed into with Ben following. 

“I only love Eddie.”

“Gross.”

“Jeez, Eds, give me a break would you?” Richie sucked on the candy again. Mike pulled the seats right and climbed in. Richie kissed Eddie again - very risky stuff, anyone could have been watching them. They were in the middle of a carpark for crying out loud. But he did it, kissed him firmly on the lips, smile still on face and tasting like watermelon. Eddie sighed softly. It was the best sound in the world for Richie. When the car door closed they broke apart, after one more peck. Richie couldn’t resist. “I love you, Eds.”

Eddie smiled, “that’s not my name. But I guess I love you too.”

“You guess?”

“Yeah.”

“Good enough for me!” Richie cried, spinning Eddie around. “Hop in, let’s fucking go to Hollywood, baby!” There was a resounding cheer from inside the car. It lit up the entire parking lot. Eddie and Richie climbed into the car. They were eight hours away from Hollywood. Forty hours away from Maine. The odds were in their favour. They’d be in LA by ten that night. 

It would go like this: they’d arrive at ten-thirty and check into a hotel on the outskirts. They’d get up early and go into the city. For three days they’d mess around and be the children that they were. That they had never been allowed to be. On the fourth day, they’d split up for the first time since entering LA. They’d go to different areas and find a house. It would be Ben and Bev who found it. A shitty, small and derelict house that wouldn’t be sold at a foreclosure auction. They would be so desperate they would be willing to sell to a bunch of teenagers who had no money. Ben would be sure that the house had some illegal parts to it. 

It would go like this: they’d get the house. They’d get jobs. They’d spend their time renovating the house. Within a year it would be good as new. Within a day it’d be home. It would have four bedrooms, a living room with enough space for seven beanbags. It would have a bus stop outside. It would have a swing set in the small garden that Richie would break and they’d replace because they were seventeen and it was fun. It would have nice neighbours who didn’t mind seven children living next door. It would be theirs and it would be perfect. 

It would go like this: the Losers Club would make it out of Derry and make it in Hollywood.

It would go like this: they would be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next two chapters are epilogues!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of the three epilogues.

“I swear to god, if they’re late I am going to kill them,” Richie whined, throwing the handball against a wall. “What the fuck are they doing?”

Stan caught the ball as it bounced off the wall, throwing it at his friend's head. Richie pulled a face at him, to which Stan replied with a smirk. “Ben just picked up Eddie, they’re on their way now.”

“Already late,” Richie sighed.

“Says you,” Bev replied from her desk. Dress in one hand and needle in the other. A quick patch job while they waited. “You’re always fucking late.”

“Th-that’s true.”

Richie rolled his eyes, “I manage. We should just start without them.”

“Fuck off,” Bev muttered, concentrating on the dress in front of her. Sitting next to her was Bill, who was now furiously typing on their computer. God, it had taken them forever to save up for it but it was worth it, no more complaining about handwriting his stories from Bill every day. Stan caught the ball Richie threw at him, throwing it back to start a game of catch. Ben and Mike would be pissed off at them; technically Richie wasn’t allowed balls inside after he smashed two windows with one throw. 

They had been in Hollywood for five years to the day. Five fucking years. All of them aside from Eddie had turned 21 and they were borderline successful now. Who knew they could do it? Not them. They still lived in the same house; done up now. A home that they all loved more than anything. Ben and Mike, the handiest people of the group, had spent the first year of living there doing it up. As cheaply as they could. 

It was needed though. The first week of living there and the kitchen ended up with a hole in the floor that they covered with a piece of wood. But now? Well, now they had a functioning dishwasher and a floor that had no holes. The others had gotten jobs, having to pay for the house and upgrades wasn’t cheap. Even if they did everything themselves and stole a lot of shit from garbish tips. 

Beverly had gotten her job first. A thrift shop not three minutes from the house that needed a full-time sales attendant. They gave her the position the day she applied. It wasn’t what she had dreamed of but it was a start. Within the first year, she had changed it so she was there three days a week and working as a seamstress from home the other four. She loved it. By the fourth year, she had changed from a thrift store to a standard clothing shop and then a designer store, where she worked now, four days a week. 

Bill’s first job had been a cashier at a gas station. He didn’t like it all that much. But then, only eight months later, he got a job as an editor at a small newspaper. Three years after moving to Hollywood he found another job, one that he loved more than he thought he could, working with kids who had a stutter or speech disorder two afternoons a week. He wasn’t a speech therapist, he was an after-school carer. He had moved on from the newspaper, now writing short stories weekly for a magazine, but he kept working with the kids. His name was getting known in the writing community and he was hoping that his book would be published soon. The computer helped with that. 

Stan had taken longer to find a job. Not that anyone minded, they just made him do all the shopping and actually pay the bills. Which he found he enjoyed. So he started applying at banks, getting a job five months after they first arrived. The year he turned nineteen he started going to night school and was about to graduate with a degree in accounting. He still worked at the bank. Numbers had always made sense to him, so it made sense that he would find a career with them. His friends were very supportive; even if Richie made jokes at his expense constantly. Not like that was any different. 

“Do you think Eddie would mind if we started without him?” Richie asked, still throwing the ball with Stan. 

“Yes. I think he would,” Bev replied. 

“He’d only be pissed at me though.”

“When he’s mad at you it’s awkward for all of us,” Stan threw the ball back.

“And B-ben and Mike would mind as well.”

Mike had gotten a job, it was only on Monday and Thursday afternoon, the rest of his time was spent at the house for that first year. Doing it up inch by inch with Ben. He worked at a gardening store, not many people in LA had experience working on a farm and they were happy to have him. After the house was completed he got a job at the library and fell in love with it. He was the assistant manager now and in charge of the kids' selection. He was thinking of getting a degree in the subject. But that could wait. 

Ben hadn’t gotten a job until after the house was finished. He had taken photos, before and after shots, and attached them to his CV. Ben was an in-training builder before the end of the week. The company he worked for paid for his studies, not caring that he was seventeen and had no high school diploma or any real experience. A year and a half later he switched to the design side of it all, interning at an architecture firm. It wasn’t the normal way of doing things but now, four years after he started, he was at school for architecture and still working as a paid intern. 

Richie was, well Richie was strange. He had been the second person to get a job in their group. Only a day after Beverly had, he had arrived home and declared that he got a job at McDonald's, Monday and Tuesday mornings only. The next day he announced that he had a job at a record store, Tuesday afternoons and all day Wednesday. A few days later he had gotten a job at a bar on Monday, Tuesday and Thursday nights. And then he had shifts at a local diner Saturday. Every night he was a different open mic night, going through different routines each week. The group went sometimes, but often couldn’t. Eddie was there the most, laughing because - he hated to admit it - Richie was funny. How Richie managed to keep four different jobs for four years, no one could understand. But he did until someone saw his set and thought he was funny. Richie was quick to quit all his jobs when he was offered a full-time position as a paid intern on a comedy show. Which he was still doing.

Eddie had been the third to get his job. He’d never worked before; his mother not allowing it when he was in Derry. He had no experience and no idea what he wanted to do. So he applied for everything. At first, he worked at a pet shop but he was fired the day Richie and Stan came to visit. Stan liked to pretend that he was sensible but he could be as bad as Richie when he wanted. Then Eddie got a job at a cafe but had a panic attack after only a week and was fired again. Fucking Sonia and her fucked-up way of thinking. His third, that was something he liked. He got a job at an after school care centre and found that he liked kids. And that kids liked him back. As soon as he could, he went back to school and was in his final stages of completing a pediatric nursing degree. He still worked at the centre though. And when Richie came to visit, he wasn’t fired, he was promoted. 

It was 1997: they were happy, they were in love. It was great. 

“Sorry, we’re late!” Ben called as he, Eddie and Mike walked into the house. The sun had just set. 

“I thought I would have to send out a search party!” Richie cried, dramatically flinging himself into Eddie’s arms. “My love, I thought you had died!”

“Why are you like this?” Eddie asked, pushing him off after kissing him hello. “They gave us an extra half an hour on the test.”

“How’d you do?”

Shrugging, Eddie peeled off his jacket and hung it up. Him, Stan and Mike were the only ones who ever hung anything up neatly. The rest of them kind of just threw their jackets in the area and hoped for the best. “I think I did okay.”

“I’m sure you did,” Bev said from where she was standing beside Ben. Ben, who was now taller than everyone bar Bill and Richie and was getting hotter by the day - not that Richie was jealous or anything. Rather, he was appreciative of the fact that he lived with the guy and had no qualms telling him. The way Ben blushed was awesome. 

“Okay, I’m ready to g-get wasted.”

“I like you’re thinking,” Mike replied. He had his arms around Stan’s waist; his chest pushed to Stan’s back and his chin on Stan’s shoulder. “Richie made jello-shots.”

“Oh shit! I did! Nice!”

~~

Five years and one day after arriving in Hollywood everyone awoke with a hangover. It was bad. They also awoke in odd places. No one had gone to bed; Richie and Eddie had crashed on one bean bag, Beverly was on Ben who was on a cushion, Stan and Bill had fallen asleep on the sofa while Mike was on another bean bag. Richie groaned, covering his eyes from the sun that was streaming in through the window.

“What the fuck did we do last night?” Bev asked, already awake. “I remember Eddie and Bill doing shots.”

“Yeah, and I think Ben kissed Stan?” Richie replied, shaking Eddie so he would wake up as well. Richie was a really good boyfriend. 

“Did Mike strip for us?”

“I hope so," Riche said before groaning. "Oh no, Bev are we old now? We can’t even drink without dying.”

Bill threw something at him, “shut up R-richie. T-to loud.” 

“Richie, we’re old,” Beverly cried as Eddie finally woke up. “I don’t want to be old.”

“I’m not old,” Eddie muttered into Richie’s chest. 

“You’re a criminal,” Richie replied. “Drinking underage.”

From the other bean bag, Mike started stirring. “I think I’m going to call in sick for my afternoon shift.”

“Same,” Stan muttered. Bill laughed at them. “And I didn’t kiss Ben, by the way.”

“Mike did strip though,” Ben said. 

“I bet it was amazing,” Mike replied.

Richie sighed, “wish I could remember that.” 

“I don’t know about you guys,” Beverly said, “but I am staying right here all day.”

“S-same.”

Eddie snuggled further into Richie’s chest, still half asleep. Mike got up and moved to the sofa, sitting with Bill and Stan. Both boys playing with Stan’s hair. Ben had started tracing patterns along Bev’s arms. They all were still half unconscious so no one really talked, just lay there. Happy to be with each other. If you had told them that they would be living like this when they were thirteen they would have laughed and then, in private, cried. It was such a dream come true. Perfect. 

Richie was in love. Not just with Eddie, who was his whole world and the love of his life, but with all of his friends. He knew that their group was closer than normal. Most people would be upset at the thought of their boyfriend making out with someone else, Bev couldn’t have cared less that Ben may have made out with Stan. Because it was Stan. It was a Loser. It was them. 

And not just that, but all their relationships with their parents had gotten better. Richie talked to his fairly regularly, often he just forgot. Stan spoke his mother every day, his father most days. Once they realised that Stan was thriving they realised that they had never had his best intentions at heart. Mike called the farm every few days, checking in. His grandfather was proud of him and that was enough. Bill’s parents had finally moved on. Ever since Georgie died they hadn’t been functional. Shells of people. But after Bill left them as well they had started getting better. Leaving Derry and settling down in Florida. Ben spoke to his mother most days as well; she had always been nice. All of their parents had come to visit them over the five years. The guest bedroom becoming the parents' room. 

Eddie hadn’t spoken to his mother since McCool Junction over five years ago. She hadn’t come to visit. They knew that she was alive and still in the same house. Maggie gave him updates sometimes. Not that he really cared about her anymore. But it was nice to know. He had loved her for a long time and he only comes to realise she had never loved him a year into living with his friends in Hollywood. That was love, not whatever his mother did. He and Beverly were perfectly happy with their new families. Blood didn’t mean anything to them. 

“You made the choice,” Richie whispered, only to Eddie.

“What do you mean?” Eddie asked with a yawn. 

Running his fingers through Eddie’s hair, Richie smiled. “When you decided to be a badass and run away.”

“Yeah, I did.”

Bev was right, Eddie thought as Richie’s arms circled his waist and he listened to the quiet laughter coming from around him. They hadn’t run away, they’d run with. They had run with their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra chapter has been added? It's because I'm dumb and can't count.


	12. Chapter 12

“We’re going back to Derry.”

Richie looked at Beverly like she was insane, “we are not.”

“Are too.”

“Why would we go back to Derry?” Stan asked. He was sitting at their dining room table, both he and Mike had brought work home with them. Richie hated days when people brought work home. “That sounds like torture.” 

“Ten-year reunion is this year.”

“Beverly, we ran away before we graduated,” Eddie replied. He was lounging on the sofa, head in Richie’s lap and hospital scrubs still on. Richie was running his hand through Eddie’s hair as he went over some lines. May as well work when Stan and Mike where. 

Beverly dramatically threw herself onto Ben’s lap. “What’s the point of a reunion?”

“To reconnect with the people you went to school with,” Bill replied, he was sitting under Eddie’s legs, his laptop resting on Eddie’s calves.

“No,” Beverly scoffed. “It’s to show off. And we have a fair bit to show off.” 

“You want to go all the way back to Derry, a place we all hated so much we ran away with nothing so that you can show off?” Stan asked. 

She nodded but it was Richie who spoke. “We do have a lot to be proud of. Ben’s hot.”

“I thought you were going to start listing things,” Ben said.

“That’s the main one.”

“Very true,” Bev nodded again. “And we’re all kinda famous. Richie in particular.”

“Because I’m awesome.”

Ignoring him, Bev continued. “And we could go back to the Quarry and stuff. It might be nice.”

“You just want to one-up Greta,” Stan said, paused and then shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind actually. Showing them up.”

“You got it, Stan!” Bev cheered. 

“Were we even invited to the reunion?” Mike asked, “we didn’t complete our last year.” 

“I called Derry High and basically invited us,” Bev replied. 

They looked at each other for a moment. It was 2002, ten years since they had run away in the middle of their senior year. They hadn’t been to Derry since. Hadn’t left California aside from one group trip to Florida and a few work-related long-weekends (and a whole month once, when just Richie had gone to New York. Everyone hated it). But, Bev was right, they did have things to show off. They had been Losers in school, but now?. The nobodies who had become somebodies. No one else in Derry could say that about themselves. 

Hell, Richie was an Emmy nominee thanks to his work on a comedy show last year. Bev was famous, her brand being worn on the red carpet (and not just by Richie). Ben was hot, yes, but so were all of them. They had grown up and into themselves well. Turning up to Derry like this could be the biggest 'fuck you' they’d ever give. They looked at their respective partners; Eddie and Richie, Bev and Ben, Stan, Mike and Bill. That was something else they could flaunt. They got their happily ever afters. 

“I’m not seeing my mother,” Eddie said.

“And I will punch anyone who pulls any homophobic shit,” Richie continued. “But I think we should go. Just to give a big ‘fuck you’ to all the kids there.”

Beverly was grinning. “I’ll let the school know. And I’ll get us some outfits to wear.”

“If mine doesn’t involve leather pants I’m divorcing you,” Richie said seriously.

Eddie his shoulder, “if you wear leather pants I’m going to leave you. And I can because we’re actually together.”

“I’m with Bev in spirit.” 

“You’re so weird,” Beverly laughed, “and I’m not giving you leather pants. No one deserves that; not even Greta.”

~~

The reunion was on a Saturday night. The Losers got in on Friday afternoon and planned to leave Sunday morning. Luckily they booked out two neighbouring rooms in advance because the Town House was full three weeks out. By Thursday they were packed, and on Friday at midday, they were leaving California for Maine. It was smooth travelling back to Derry and aside from a few autograph requests (Bev, Richie and Bill got them), there was no stopping. 

Arriving at Derry late meant they didn’t have time to do anything other than going to the Inn and fall asleep. Mike, Stan and Bill in one room. Eddie, Richie and Ben, Bev in the other. They had thought about getting three rooms but in the end, couldn’t be bothered. No one minded being each other’s spaces. They weren’t like that, never had been. Even just being back in town brought memories long forgotten so the first hour they were at the Inn was spent teasing each other about embarrassing things they had done as children. 

Then came Saturday. The reunion started at six that night, dinner hosted at the school. ‘90s themed even though they had graduated in ‘92 and spent the ‘80s in school. But it meant that they had the whole day to do things. First thing to do; food. Which sent Richie and Eddie downstairs to get breakfast for all of them. They had just placed the order when someone else came into the room. Neither reacted to the new person. 

“Richie, Richie Tozier. Oh shit, and Eddie!” That got their attention, turning back around to see someone their age. They couldn’t place him. “I didn’t know you were coming!”

“Yeah,” Richie nodded and spoke dryly, “wouldn’t miss it.”

“It’s crazy,” the man said. “We all thought you had run away to join a cult or something. We thought you’d end up dead.”

“Crazy,” Eddie replied, he looked at the kitchen. 

The man nodded, seemingly not aware of their disinterest in talking. “It’s sweet that you’re still friends. I didn’t keep in contact with anyone from high school. Are you still friends with, uh, the others?”

“Yup, we’re all still friends,” Richie muttered. This dude was giving off some weird vibe that Richie didn’t like. He still couldn’t place him.

“Are they here?” 

“They are.”

Eddie sighed when their food came out. He and Richie took half each. “It was nice talking to you.”

“You too, can’t wait to see the rest of your group. What was it? The Losers?” 

“That’s the one,” Richie replied. 

“God, I can still remember how shit you guys had it.”

Football team. Richie suddenly remembered; this guy was on the football team and had fucked with the Losers throughout school. And now he was casually chatting with them as if he hadn’t tormented them for years. If that was how the night was going to go, Richie was going to scream. Every student of Derry high school could and fuck themselves for all Richie cared. They were all shitty and as bad as the next one. He and Eddie left without another word spoke. Fuck that guy. Fuck Derry. 

~~

After breakfast, they had planned to go the Quarry. But then Stan got a call from his client and Richie got a call from his manager and by the time they had finished both Mike and Eddie had fallen asleep in one bed. Then Bev had to reply to her clients and Ben had a whole lot of people trying to get in touch. It was Saturday for Christ’s sake. But they hadn’t gotten successful by taking weekends off so no one said anything. The day went by quickly, just hanging around the inn. And five rolled around before anyone knew it. 

They got ready, dressing in very nice (designer, thanks Bev) clothing and were out of the Inn at six thirty-seven. The walk to school wasn’t long. All of them were aware of the looks they were getting. It wasn’t like they weren’t used to it though. They hardly thought anything of it; some of them were famous. That’s why people were staring (that’s not why the people of Derry were staring at them). 

“Names,” was the only thing the women at the door said. Beverly listed all of them off. The lady looked a little shocked but handed them name tags nonetheless and pointed them towards the hall. 

“I got punched there,” Richie said as they walked down a corridor. 

Stan laughed and pointed to another spot, “I got punched there.” 

“We were so well-liked.”

Eddie laughed as they came up to his locker. It was almost muscle memory to stop here. His was on the left, Richie’s on the right. They were lucky to be next to each other. All of them paused, looking at the two lockers. Three weeks before they had left, on a Wednesday, they had walked in to find ‘FAGS’ painted across the lockers. It was a memory they never truly forgot. Hard to forget that kind of thing. 

“I mean,” Richie broke the silence. “They were right but it’s still rude.” 

All of the Losers laughed, the tension gone in an instant. Who cares if a bunch of shitheads had called them slurs ten years ago? They were gay - it was a thing. They both got called worse things now that Richie was out and open about being gay. They both got called brave and inspiring for it too. 

“Let’s go,” Beverly said and pushed open the doors that lead to the hall. They were some of the last ones there. Most of the people that would turn up already had, which meant the hall was almost full of people. 

Almost instantly the whispering started. Asking old friends if they were who they thought they were. ‘Is that Richie Tozier?’ ‘Are they those losers?’ ‘Is that Beverly Marsh?’ ‘Didn’t they run away?’ ‘Is that Bill Denbrough?’ Richie pulled Eddie closer to him and grinned down as they moved further into the room. They got about halfway to the drinks table; where they were headed, when they were stopped. 

He was one of the many replacements of Bowers. Their year at school and hadn’t started being a dick until their senior year. Earl something, none of them cared to remember. He was homophobic, racist, and sexist. The trifecta. And he looked exactly the same as he did in high school. The chance that he had ever even left was low. All of the Losers looked at him, bored or uncaring expressions on their faces. This guy was twenty-six and was still acting like a high school bully. 

“I didn’t know we allowed fags at this school.”

“We went to this school for three years,” Eddie replied back cooly. It took a lot of his effort to not start yelling.

“Oh, so you’ve stopped denying it?”

“Dude, my entire brand is based on it.”

A girl, Richie had no idea who she was, spoke up. “So you are actually Richie Tozier.”

“Always have been.”

“No way,” another girl scoffed. “You were never funny.”

“That’s because you have no taste, Amanda,” Beverly smiled. 

Earl looked pissed off, the Losers still looked bored. “I think it’s best that you all go.”

“To the drinks table?” Stan asked with a grin. “Sure. I need a drink to deal with you.”

“Why come then? We don’t want you here.”

“That’s why we came,” Richie answered easily. 

“You’re idiots,” Earl said. 

Richie shrugged, all of them started walking. Stepping around Earl and heading to the drinks table. “At least we’re successful and don’t live in Derry fucking Maine.” 

~~

In the end, the Losers were some of the first to leave. They had done what they had set out to do. They had shown up, flaunted their achievements and made sure everyone knew that they were happy. Even with the altercation at the beginning, the night was rather boring. Only a few people spoke to them, most ignored them. Settling for stares, glances and hushed whispers. It was funny, at least. Entertaining to hear the rumours running around. 

(Richie and Eddie are fucking - true. Beverly sleeps with all of them - only once. They were drug addicts - Richie wouldn’t call himself an addict. Bev slept with people to further her career - no. Richie did - also no, even if he was probably more willing to at the end of the day. They were all together - kinda but not really. Richie was gay - hella true. Eddie was gay - definitely. Mike was gay - he is. Stan was gay - bisexual but sure, whatever. Bill was gay - very much so. Ben was gay - nope. Bev was a lesbian - nope. A lot of people gossiped about their sex lives. Just like home.) 

They left, well before the night was over, because they wanted to. Because at the end of it all they only needed themselves. And sure, it was nice to flaunt everything - fuck you Greta - but it was nicer to sit in the Inn, a shitty movie on in the background and bowls of popcorn on laps, also Eddie on laps. The seven of them, the Lucky Seven, were all they needed. The entire town of Derry (minus their parents bar Sonia) could go fuck themselves. It was a sentiment that was repeated many times over the weekend. 

And then they left, early Sunday morning. Flying back home to LA, they didn’t have to drive because they weren’t broke 16-year-olds this time. 

They’d only get more famous. Derry never on their minds. 

(Aside from during Richie’s sets; when he made fun of everyone and everything from Derry, secretly hoping the town people were watching.)


	13. Chapter 13

It was February 19th, 2009 at ten-thirty in the morning when there was a knock on Sonia Kaspbrak’s door. 

Standing on her porch where two people she didn’t like, nor talk to. Maggie and Wentworth Tozier. She had never liked them, she had liked them even less when her son ran away with theirs. So why they were at her door was unknown. Through the peephole, she could tell that they were smiling, holding hands. They looked happy. Sonia was not happy to open the door to them. Hopefully, they didn't want to come inside. 

“Sonia,” Maggie smiled. “Hi.”

“Hello,” Sonia greeted coldly. She wanted them gone. Her house had been a lot nicer ever since the Tozier boy had stopped coming over. Their son had infected hers and for all she knew he had died of aids ten years ago. It had been seventeen years since she had last talked to her child. She had told him to behave at school and to take his pills. He left her note and a full pill bottle. He would be a man now, almost thirty-three. She missed him. She didn’t love him. Clearing her head Sonia came back to the problem at hand. “Can I help you?”

Maggie was still smiling. “Wentworth and I are on our way to California and I thought that we should tell you what’s happening. Mother to mother.”

“They didn’t want you to know,” Wentworth said, noticeably less happy than his wife. 

“No, they didn’t want you,” she hesitated, “to come.”

Sonia didn’t have the time or the patience to deal with this. “Who?” 

“Eddie and Richie,” Maggie replied smile back on face. Her husband looked angry. “They’re getting married on the weekend, and I know it was on the news and all but the date was never said. They’re so private. I thought you would want to know.”

“They’re getting married?” Sonia asked, “which state decided to let that sin be legal?”

Now both of them looked pissed off. “I know that you don’t, agree, with it but he is still your son. And he is happy because he marrying someone he has been in love with since he was a child!” 

She regarded Maggie cooly. “I don’t have a son.” 

“That’s fine,” Maggie said, just as cooly. “Because I am about to have two. I’m sure you’ll see footage of the wedding.”

“Why would I?”

Wentworth scoffed, “I know you were never a good mother but my lord.”

“Do not take the Lord’s name in vain.”

“You don’t know?” Maggie asked, “how can you not know?”

“Know what?”

Maggie took a step back, Wentworth following. “We have to go, Wentworth is walking Eddie down the aisle. We need to get there before everyone else. I am so glad that Eddie was stronger than you, that he left you. Have fun rotting in here while we go and be with our sons. May God have mercy on you.”

“God has no mercy for fags.”

Laughing, Maggie shook her head. Wentworth looked angry. They turned to leave, walking down the path. Sonia was about to go back inside when Maggie called back; “being a mother is the most wonderful thing. I wasted so much of my time with Richie but I love him. You never loved Eddie. You’re just a hateful, spiteful bitch. Goodbye.” 

Sonia watched them walk to their car. Still holding hands. They were wrong. What her Eddie was doing made him incapable of love, not her. Once the Tozier’s had driven away Sonia went to step inside again, catching a neighbouring car - the Uris’s car - driving past. Bags in the back. Their son was a friend of Eddie’s. Sonia wondered if his friends still spoke to him or if they had given him up as well. Hopefully, he’d see the errors of his way before the wedding day. Not that two men could get married anyway. 

There was a computer in Sonia’s house. She never used it. It had been turned on about seven times in its life. But something was sticking to her. How they were actually shocked she knew nothing about Eddie. It didn’t make much sense, they must know that she had spoken to him in almost two decades. Once the computer had loaded up she typed in her son’s name. Wondering why they had acted like that and - oh. That’s why.

He looked similar. She could see her baby boy in him. A suit tailored on him, Richie’s arm around him. It was clearly Richie. He still had the same glasses and hair cut. Next to them were the others. She couldn’t remember his other friends as well as she could Tozer. Richie was always the most memorable. He was over the most and he was so loud. And trashy. But she could tell they were his friends from childhood. Bill and Stan were smiling with a black man in between them - Mark? Mike? - and then there was a girl with red hair - Bev, everyone remembered her and her father - and then another boy. Ben, perhaps. Although he wasn’t fat anymore. 

There were so many pictures of them. At events, red carpets. Press conferences. Pictures from their social media. It didn’t take long to figure out that Richie had gotten famous. It seemed that Eddie was famous by association, people liked him because he was funny on his Twitter - whatever that was. She clicked a link claiming the insider knowledge of the group, still called the Loser’s Club. 

So, Richie was famous. Very famous. He had his own specials on TV, had written at and been a cast member on SNL, hosted the Emmys, had won several. Their friend Bill, the stutterer, was also famous now. A novel and movie writer with awards and a long list of published stories. Beverly, all Sonia could remember about her was that her father was a mean drunk and she was a slut, had become a successful fashion designer and was slated to marry Ben, so that was Ben, at the end of the year. 

Stan, Sonia could remember Stan, he was Jewish but he was polite enough. Anyway, Stan was with both Mike and Bill. Sonia felt ill at the thought. Two boys was a sin, three people was a sin. Three boys? That was something else altogether. How could she raise someone who was okay with all of this? For a brief moment, she thought about going to California, to save her son. But she didn’t even know where they lived - but the article did. 

“Together?” Sonia muttered as she continued to read. They all lived in Beverly Hills, had a house that all seven of them owned. It was disgusting. And people were praising it! “Lord help us.”

Sonia was going to get their phone number when Maggie came back. She needed to talk to her son. Beg him to come home. She knew it wouldn’t happen, he had been in California for almost twenty years. He was so sick he couldn’t even see it. Sonia looked a photo of Eddie, his arm around Richie. It looked like they were outside, walking down the main street of a busy city. 

Paparazzi shots. Maggie had been right, how had Sonia not seen these before? She loved reality TV. Surely someone must have mentioned them, or at least Richie, before. 

Something in the photo caught her eye. Eddie looked so - so happy. There weren’t words to describe the joy he looked at Richie with. Sonia looked at the caption. They had just found out that same-sex marriage was legal in Califonia. The article claimed that Richie had proposed when they were sixteen, promising to marry him as soon as he could. Sonia stared at the photo for a long time. And then she looked at a photo on the wall, Eddie when he was thirteen. Still young and still hers. 

They looked like two different people. Eddie was happy. Eddie hadn’t been happy with her. 

It was hard to stomach. 

Sonia never got that phone number. She thought about Eddie often, following them through the news. Watched coverage of their wedding. Celebrities she knew where there. People from Derry were there. She watched as the Tozier’s came back, the parents anyway. Her son wasn’t a Kaspbrak anymore. The younger Tozier couple never came back to Derry after they got married. Tweeting and talking about how much they hated the town they grew up in, how there was nothing there for them. 

(There was a high school reunion one year. Long before they were married but they were still famous enough. No one knew if they were going to come to it. After all, they had disappeared before graduating. They had come, all seven of them. It was a big deal around town; “didn’t you hear? Tozier, Denbrough and Marsh, yes those ones! They’re all coming back to town for their school reunion. They ran away so long ago!”) (Sonia never connected the dots. She only knew that some old residents were coming back; she didn’t care about it all that much. Not when Debra had been knocked up by who knows who and that was much more pressing gossip then some somewhat-famous people coming to Derry. She never understood that her son was in the same town as her for a weekend.) (They didn’t see each other.)

In 2014 she watched Richie’s Netflix special, watched people laugh as he joked about her son, about their life, about their freinds, about being gay. About her. Taking shots at her whenever he could. People laughed. There was another special in 2015. They always laughed at the jokes about her. The insults Richie weaved into his comedy. “She was a crazy lady who would literally slam doors in my face when I asked if Eddie could come out. And yes, that was a gay joke.” Laughter. “She was about the same size as a house and was ugly as hell, I have no idea how she produced such an adorable son.” Laughter. 

She watched when she was moved to a care home in Derry. When they adopted twins the same year that Beverly had her own. They still lived together. All of them in a big house that cost millions of dollars. Sonia watched as Eddie became recognised in the medical field, as Bill was nominated for an Oscar, when Beverly became one of the biggest names in the fashion industry. 

Sonia was eighty one when she looked them up for the last time. She had been in a care home for a while now, she had lost count of the years. For a moment she wondered if they would come to her funeral. Remembering the old tweet, how they’d never go back to Derry, or as Richie called it: Derry, Fucking, Maine. Not for anything. She hadn’t spoken to her son in thirty years. They were forty-two now. Still in California, as far away from Derry as they could get, still together, still in love. 

They were happy. 

And they always would be because the had run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and that's all folks!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who read/commented/left kudos. It means the world to me :)

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/edtozier89)


End file.
